Dark Truths
by Regina Imperatrix
Summary: *Undergoing rewrite: Ch 10 up* After years of separation, Leyna Ivanovich has finally reunited with her family. However, the death of a new friend sends her spiraling into a world she never would have thought possible...
1. Prologue

**Title:** Dark Truths  
**Category: **Night World  
**Rating: **15+  
**Disclaimer: **None of the characters recognized from the Night World series belong to me, others however are indeed mine. Night World and all immediate characters, themes and ideas are registered trademarks and belong to L.J Smith. No profit is being accumulated from this writing piece.  
**Spoilers:** Night World

**General Notes:** As most of you know, I've been rewriting this. So here's the first chapter. I'll try and get them out as soon as possible. More importantly, there are several changes that I should make note of.  
Firstly, Leyna has just moved in with her father and brother, of which she hasn't seen in 13 years. Up until this point she was living a modest lifestyle with her deceased mother's older sister Ana. Seeing as she's just moved in, she's only recently met Phillip, James and the like, so she doesn't have any close relationships with them.  
Her personality is mellower and down-to-earth, less abrasive and though she seems detached, she does harbor many more emotions.  
I replaced her girlfriends with a close friend of Phillip's by the name of Sean, who attends kendo with her (which replaces the soccer hobby).  
Secondly, the story will travel in a similar manner to what it was before, with changes here and there in regards to occurrences. Also this isn't beta-ed, so there may be mistakes here and there that I may have missed. If you see any biggies, let me know. And that is about it…

**Warnings: **Violence, minor coarse language, angst, adult themes, mild sexual references  
**Genre: **Romance/Action/Horror  
**Thanks to:** To the dedicated readers, especially those who leave their thoughts in the form of a review. Your comments are a great form of encouragement and help!  
**Summary: **After years of separation,Leyna Andrea Ivanovich has finally reunited with her family. However, the death of a new friend sends her spiraling into a world she never would have thought possible. How this discovery will fair against her relationship with her family, and her soulmate, is left to be seen.

* * *

Prologue 

Leyna Andrea Ivanovich stared out at the passing manors from the inside of the old Ford Escort with mild indifference. The sedan was as out of place in this neighborhood as much as a sheep would be amidst a pack of lions. Surely enough, the simile had imprinted within her mind a very tasteless picture of the bourgeoisie class to what she formerly had. She was a fish out of water within this unfamiliar setting; her life despite the over-dramatic notion was truly about to change forever.

Offering up an exasperated sigh of mild annoyance she crossed her arms atop the car door, lying her head down as the passing wind fluttered her loose dark brown hair. The gesture meant she could now feel her aunt's eyes on the back of her head. Aunt Ana knew how she felt about this arrangement, and as much as she herself didn't appear to like it, there didn't seem to be any effort on her part to change the outcome. According to her it was non-negotiable.

Non-negotiable? In her mind no compromise could ever be deemed non-negotiable, only orders and threats could. However she didn't hold the quick submission against her aunt. The forty-six year old had been as close to a parent she could have ever wanted. She'd done her best, to a fault, to give her a joyful and moral upbringing. She'd tried to give her most things any girl would want, even if at times the money wasn't there, so she wouldn't have to grow up with any sense of having been deprived of anything.

She was a good woman, and it pained her deeply that she'd have to leave her, all alone after this. Her aunt truly was the only family she'd ever properly known, and she, the only family her aunt had left. It wasn't fair! She shouldn't have to take this lightly but her aunt had told her it would be alright, and most of all to be on her best behavior. That also meant to refrain from any trouble making and considering she'd never been an agitator of any sort, the warning was a very inquisitive one at that.

At long last her aunt brought the car to a stop, right outside a mansion of sorts the size she'd never seen before. Looking over the monstrosity visible beyond the high white walls and trees accommodating what must have been a very large front garden, she suddenly felt slightly overwhelmed. She was meant to live there? Their entire home back in Vegas didn't even cover the area it took to actually reach the front door.

Sitting back in her seat she looked down at her knees, refusing to face the woman. She heard her sigh as a hand went through her dark brown hair, a sign that she was having trouble finding the right words.

Aunt Ana was a beautiful lady despite her years, and what she figured to be an older version of her mother. She'd only ever seen a couple of photos of her, accepting the absence of any more was due to the fact her aunt had never gotten over the death of her younger sister. She'd been beautiful, with long brown hair, large brown eyes, slim and endowed with soft, classical features. Turning to look at the older woman she noted how there were very few differences, before looking back down again.

"It will be alright Leyna. Your…your father will be better able to provide for you, more than what I ever could. And not just financial security…. He…" she began, her voice carrying the signs of an old Eastern European accent, before trailing off.

Her 'father'…an interesting choice of words. This was the man who hadn't seen her since she was four, who never bothered to write or call or send support, or anything else for that matter. Though even if he had her aunt never would have accepted, she was far too proud for that. That and she seemed to deeply despise the man. The mere mention of his name had been a taboo subject, alongside her mother and her untimely death, which had been around the same time she last saw her father.

Most likely her aunt would have considered his absence in her life a blessing, seeing as she thought she'd be better off without him. In that sense, her life would have been free of him, had he not contacted Ana specifically and asker her to return her to him. It was interesting that after all these years he wanted her back, and at this particular point in time.

"He's your father" she concluded, a reminder more to herself rather than her.

"You didn't tell me he was this wealthy. What does he do?" she asked softly, looking back at the manor.

Her aunt shifted uncomfortably at the question. "I believe it's some sort of political job."

Such a large fortune attributed to a government job? She didn't buy it; there was definitely something more to it but she wasn't about to press the issue any further. Her aunt obviously didn't want to talk about it, or anything more for that matter. The whole ordeal was hard enough for her without the twenty question enquiry.

"Come, I'll help you remove your things" she offered, already out before she could say a word.

Stepping out she allowed herself some time to observe the weather. As expected of California it was very warm, with clear blue skies but unlike Nevada, it wasn't dry. The cool breeze was a welcome for sure. Taking her hands out of her light blue jean pockets she moved her bags onto the footpath as Aunt Ana removed them from the boot.

As she dropped one of the heavier suitcases she heard the sound of footsteps to her right. Turning her head she saw a guy around her age walking up to a parked Integra a couple of houses down, seemingly having just come out of one of them. He was, she gathered, attractive in a wild and rebellious kind of way; reminding her a lot of James Dean. His silky brown gleamed in the sun whereas his body moved with a kind of grace she'd become accustomed to seeing by many back at Vegas.

Opening the car door he turned and spotted them. Despite the dark sunglasses she was fairly positive he was observing her as closely as she had him. Uncomfortable with his sudden preoccupation she looked down at the suitcase, bringing her top's wide collar up which had dropped beyond her shoulder. Hearing a bag drop she turned and saw her aunt staring uncomfortably at the 17 or so year-old male. Turning back she watched as he looked away before getting into the car and speeding off.

"Quite the friendly neighborhood" she joked lightly, taking the last few bags from her aunt.

Her only response was a scowl of sorts. Picking up her shinai she held onto it as Ana closed the boot door. Straightening her aunt looked her over for a very long time before taking her into a tight hug. Neither of them were good at farewells, and words weren't the best sources of comfort, particularly when there was nothing to say. Regardless her aunt did try.

"You take care of yourself now, you hear me. You take care!" she emphasized fiercely.

"Don't worry, I will" she assured softly.

Pulling away Ana smiled at her, rubbing her cheek before something caught her eye behind her, the smile on her face all but gone.

"There's your brother" she informed tightly.

Turning her head she had a quick look before turning back again.

"Remember what I said. You take care and if you ever need anything call me" she said again, taking her into another tight hug.

"I will."

With one final smile the older lady moved to the car, opened the door and got in. And with that she drove off, leaving her alone on the middle of the footpath.

With the bamboo sword in her hand she looked up at the high walls before looking down passed the equally tall black gates. A blond male in light blue jeans and white polo was making his way over to her. She also hadn't seen him since she was four. If she remembered correctly he had to be twenty-two now.

He was very good looking, with his facial contours and body close to the perfection of some ancient Adonis. And it wasn't just his looks. He also seemed to carry an air around him; debonair with just a hint of danger. There was no questioning that he was very popular with the girls around him.

The gates opened as he neared though she stood her ground outside until she was invited in. With a wide grin he jogged the last few meters before taking her into a light embrace. Placing her free hand on his back she waited until he found himself and pulled away.

"Leyna…it's been too long."

"Thirteen years to be exact, Alec."

His smile softened considerably as he looked away. "Yes it has. I'm sorry things turned out as they did…."

"It doesn't matter" she interrupted quickly. "In any case, it's good to see you again. I missed my older brother."

Seeing the big grin appear once again she offered him a smile which would have appeared sincere. Nodding he looked her over.

"You look absolutely gorgeous, but I expected nothing less. After all, you are _my_ sister."

Slapping him lightly on the arm he offered up a lighthearted laugh, as he looked her over again, this time his eyes coming to linger over the shinai in her hand.

"Kendo…" he said, running a finger over the long bamboo sword, "Your idea, or your aunt's?"

"Does it matter?" she asked, dismissing his choice of phrasing.

"No, I guess not. Allow me…" he offered, picking up her suitcases.

Before she could pick one up a man in a black suit and dark sunglasses picked it up for her. Looking back at the driveway, she spotted another two near the gate. Figuring them to be some sort of security she allowed him to do his job as she ran to catch up with Alec, who'd already managed to cover some distance.

"Don't mind the security, they come with the territory. Dad's job requires a certain amount of precaution to be taken" he informed, sensing her confusion.

"Oh, ok" she responded, with a silence following shortly after.

"So, how many guys have you beaten off with a stick so far?" Alec asked after looking down at her with an impish grin.

"I don't know, but I'm not really interested in guys that much."

"Girls?"

Looking up at him she slapped him across the arm again, dismissing his laughter. "No! Just not into all that…you know, relationship stuff."

"Good" he stated seriously as he looked back at the path before him.

She couldn't help but smile. Naturally her older brother would be very protective, but just seeing it for herself was an amusing affair all the same.

"I'm not a baby anymore Alec, I've grown up. Remember that."

"I know but you'll always be my baby sister. Just seeing you all grown up is…is going to take some getting used to."

Nodding she followed him into the manor. She must have skipped a breath once she saw what it looked like inside. Rich hardwood walls took up the very large opening hall, the floor draped in a rich red carpet. Exquisite paintings hanged on the walls, giving the place a rather elaborate and classical feel. A large staircase was positioned up ahead. Her eyes followed it up, taking in the significant second floor that was visible. She also spotted a butler and two maids standing to attention in a straight line near one of the walls. Without a doubt she was definitely not used to anything like this.

"Wow…" she whispered unconsciously, which earned a small chuckle from her brother.

"Is she here?" a male voice inquired, one of rich elegance and authority.

"Yes, she's arrived" Alec responded, looking at the staircase.

Following his gaze she stared at the flight of steps and soon enough her father appeared, walking down with considerable grace.

A small pang hit her gut and she couldn't help but swallow down her nervousness and anticipation. After all these years, she was actually seeing him again. For a long time she'd thought that such an occasion would never come. She wasn't exactly sure what to feel at that point, and for that reason was sensing a wave of vulnerability. She certainly wasn't fond of her emotions getting the better of her, but honestly, what _could_ she feel in a situation such as this.

He stopped just before reaching the floor, his eyes squarely on her being and observing her thoroughly. He honestly hadn't changed at all from what she could remember of him. And for a man who was supposed to be in his fifties, he didn't look a day over 40. Just like Alec, he was a rather handsome man, with a pale, flawless complexion, deep blue eyes, just like hers, and full blond hair. His attire was a dark grey tailored suit, complete with vest and pocket watch. A hand was loosely placed within a pant pocket.

For a long time no one said anything, and she wasn't sure whether she'd failed to impress, or if he was simply unable to find the right words. In any sense the air around them was slowly becoming tenser. When he did finally say something, it wasn't at all what she had expected.

"You look just like your mother" he offered, his tone one of emotionless indifference.

"Uh…" she began, not sure what to say.

Was she supposed to address him by his name, his title? Should she say she missed him or something along those lines? She honestly couldn't decide, so opted to remain silent. Looking away from his penetrating stare she gazed at the floor, feeling a little foolish and greatly overwhelmed.

"Show her to her room" he finalized before heading back up the stairs and disappearing down the hallway to the left.

"Well then, let's get going. You'd probably want to rest and freshen up after your long trip anyway" Alec said, his voice cutting into her thoughts.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked as she moved up alongside him.

"Oh no, don't you worry about anything. That's just his way. Believe me, deep down, he's very happy to see you" her brother offered with a reassuring smile.

Nodding she followed him down a hall way. There was still some doubt in her mind, but for now she was going to put it behind her. Though one thing was for sure, that rendezvous was not what she had expected. For one thing, she'd thought there'd be more conversation taking place.

Reaching the end of the corridor Alec opened a door and held it for her. Stepping in she looked over everything keenly as Alec and one of the guards moved her bags to the side. It was a nice room, much bigger than her old one with many more furnishings. The walls were a very light cream, with a few large windows looking out into the garden. The bed was of a very dark brown wood, with yellow and white sheets and pillows. A desk with a computer was placed next to an ornate bookcase three quarters full. Another door led into a personal bathroom, all of it consumed in light cream marble tiles. Everything appeared to be rather expensive, especially by her standards.

Placing the shinai on a nearby vanity, she turned to see that Alec and she had been left alone.

"I'm sure you'll be very comfortable here" he assured with a smile.

'He smiles too much' she observed. People who smiled a lot usually had something to hide. The thought made her ask herself why she was being so mistrusting. Was it truly so bizarre that he would actually be happy to see her?

"I'm sure I will" she said, taking a seat on the bed and testing the mattress.

"Well then I'll leave you to get sorted. If you need anything just give a shout. We'll catch up some more later in the evening. And dinner's at eight" he informed before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Unable to hold back scrunching her face she got up and began to open her suitcases, taking out her clothes and placing them in the rather antique looking armoire. After a few more pieces of clothes were put away she came across a few bottles of prescription drugs, mainly sleeping pills and anti-depressants. In the past she'd had far too much trouble going to sleep, with the same nightmare repeating itself in her mind. Thankfully ever since she'd started taken the medication they'd become less frequent, and she could achieve a decent night's sleep.

Next to the capsules lay a bottle of vodka. It was one of the very few secrets she'd had from her aunt. At times she would substitute the anti-depressants for the alcohol, which seemed to achieve better results. It was her own private shame, and one she would deal with alone. Placing the capsules in a drawer she proceeded to hide the bottle under a few articles of clothing near the back.

This also reminded her that she'd have to find a decent psychiatrist and continue her therapy. If she recalled she'd been referred to a Jasper Rasmussen by her previous psychologist. She also considered whether this was the sort of thing she had to inform her father and brother about. Aunt Ana had had no idea, so she couldn't have relayed the information over to him. Perhaps for the time being it was better not to say anything, at least until she felt as if she'd made some progress.

As she finished putting away her clothes, her mind began to wonder as to what sort of life she ought to expect from this point on. It would definitely be different, but that didn't necessarily mean it would be better. No…she had a sneaking suspicion it definitely wouldn't be better, despite the evident financial security she now had. Deciding to leave the rest of the unpacking for now, she picked out an outfit before heading off to indulge in a warm bath.

* * *

_Three days later…_

From the back seat of the CLS 350 Mercedes-Benz, Leyna had a pretty good view of El Camino High School. It was slightly bigger than her old public high school, yet had the same suburban feel to it. There also seemed to be quite a number of students. The few who happened to be outside had paused to look at the very classy, not to mention very expensive, black Mercedes that had parked on the road just beside the flag pole.

She hadn't left the car and she was already feeling incredibly self-conscious. It was evident that the majority of the students were probably of middle-class families, and here she was being driven by her own chaperones in a top of the line sports car. It was, for some reason, mildly embarrassing. Ironically, not so long ago, she would have been categorized in the same group as the majority of those students.

"Is everything alright miss?" one of the guards from up front asked.

His name was Dimitri, if she recalled correctly, and the one in the passenger seat was Rolf. She still wasn't exactly sure why their family needed security personnel nearby, but if her father was indeed involved in some form of politics, she assumed it would make sense. There were also several secretaries and assistants at the house at various times, with associates of sorts having come by for meetings with her father. Alec hadn't offered up any more of an explanation during their talks yesterday and the day before, but she did find out a lot about him. He was taking a year off from his studies at current, wasn't really seeing anyone and was spending his time going to clubs and parties with his friends. All that alongside his favorite dishes, movies, music etc. He'd also offered various details about his life thus far.

In respects to herself she had told him everything she could, excluding all the questionable and worrying trivialities of course. And after all that came the basic ground rules, like not being able to go out without permission, having her mobile on 24/7 and being driven to and from places by either himself or the staff. In her opinion, the whole set up seemed rather paranoid. Her mind couldn't get around the idea that any harm would actually come to her, just because of who her father was.

Catching the tilt of Dimitri's head she could see his reflection in the rear view mirror, and was positive that despite his dark sunglasses, he was looking right at her.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you."

'Just a little nervous' she kept to herself. Opening the door she stepped out, taking in the school from the outside as the car drove away. A few of the kids turned to whisper to their friends as she made her way to the administration building. Receiving her timetable, locker number and diary she made her way to the locker bay. Moving passed the students she crosschecked the numbers before she was distracted by a hooligan's loud comic scream. Looking up she saw a guy run passed her, with six guys following from five odd meters away. Before she realized it one of them ran right into her, causing her bag and books to fall and she to land heavily on her back.

"Sorry babe" the one near the back called out before continuing with the chase.

'So much for the apology' she thought. Honestly how old were these guys? They acted more like elementary school children then high schoolers. With a frown she managed to sit up. Landing flat on her ass certainly wasn't what she expected from her first day at a new school. Gathering her notebooks she was surprised by a helping hand.

A blond guy around her age had squatted down to pick up the pieces of paper further away. Handing them to her with a grin, she placed them in her black leather bag before accepting his hand as he hoisted her up.

"Thanks" she offered with a sincere smile.

"Don't mention it. Are you new here?"

"Oh yes, Leyna Ivanovich" she informed, shaking his hand.

"Phillip North. I should apologize for those idiots. Despite the low IQ's they are, most of the time, completely harmless."

"Oh no it's ok. It was a very 'interesting' welcome for the most part" she said with a small laugh, her hand making its way to the small of her back.

"That was a pretty heavy fall though. You're not hurt are you?" he inquired after noticing the action.

"No…no, it's fine. I've experienced worse while at kendo practice."

"Kendo ay? That's quite the sport to be involved in. I'm more of a football, hockey and baseball guy myself."

"Only?" she teased lightly, which triggered a small laugh from him.

"Yeah, I guess I do have a full plate. But I enjoy it, and that's all that matters."

"Indeed it is" she agreed.

For a second she regarded his green eyes as they skimmed over her body, taking in the way her tight, black, hipster jeans stuck to her legs, before moving up to her tight maroon singlet top, which emphasized her flat toned midriff and cleavage. A small smile couldn't help but spread as she looked back down at the piece of paper with her locker number.

"Perhaps I could be of more service?"

"I wouldn't want to bother you…"

"Please, it would be no bother" he assured, taking the piece of paper from her. "Ah, that's just up here."

Following him to the locker she thanked him again as she tested out the combination. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy, not like those jerks who usually approached her. It was also nice to have made a friend so soon.

"So I'm to assume you don't really know anyone here. You're welcome to sit with our group at lunch. Come to think of it my buddy Sean also practices kendo. And I'll introduce you to my twin sister Poppy."

"Thanks! Sounds like a plan" she said while putting her bag and books away. Turning her head to the side, her eyes happened to fall on someone familiar. "That guy over there, with the brown hair and black parker, I think he lives in my neighborhood. Who is he?"

Phillip seemed to visibly tense up when he saw who she had pointed at. "That's James Rasmussen. Incidentally he happens to be a friend of my sister."

"Oh, I see…" she whispered, more to herself.

Rasmussen…that was the same name as that psychologist she'd been recommended to. Well if it wasn't a small world. This James must obviously be his son. Catching sight of Phillip she could see that he was still, very much, tense with a very unfavorable expression on his face.

"I'll offer you some free advice. If you really want the best for yourself, stay away from that guy. He's bad news. Moves onto a different girl every month, and tends to leave them a little worse off then when he found them."

"I see. You're protective of your sister, it's only natural you'd detest the guy, and try to see the very worst."

"I wish it was only that simple. But believe me; I am very sincere in my warning. I did not over-exaggerate. You see her over there?" he pointed to a girl with dark blonde hair and brown eyes.

She seemed incredibly self-conscious, dressed in a baggy high neck jumper despite the heat. She appeared to shrink and shy away from everyone, keeping her head down the whole time, seemingly unaware with where she was or what she was doing.

"Her name's Christen. They went out for eight weeks last year, perhaps one of the longest relationships he's ever had. Before that she was a cheerleader, loud, full of laughs, into the newest fashions and Hollywood gossip. Now look at her; she won't speak to anyone, has lost interest in everything and looks like a ghost. Her parents are constantly keeping an eye on her after a couple of suicide attempts. She's the worst case, but nearly all of them end up a little warped by the end of it. Do yourself a favor, and stay away" he warned with absolute severity.

Nodding slightly, she looked back at this James with consideration as he closed his locker. If what Phillip had told her was in fact true, she'd have to keep her distance. Not that she was worried. The idea that she'd loose her mind over a guy probably didn't exist in her genetic makeup. However she was left slightly curious, wondering just what it was about him that caused girls to end up absolute wrecks. Considering the very many possibilities, her train of thought was disturbed by the bell going off.

"See you at lunch" Phillip finalized with a smile before disappearing down the corridor, among a sea of students.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Two weeks later…_

Seated within the cafeteria, Leyna idly toyed with her pasta carbonara lunch. Things had progressed reasonably in the two odd weeks, having properly settled at home and at school. In any case, she was still missing her old life and aunt. Sitting across from her was one of Phillip's hockey teammates, Sean. And just as the blond had said, he also practiced Kendo at the local dojo in the city. He'd seemed a little unsure at first, even a little stand-offish around her. But after several conversations about nothing in particular, and a couple of training sessions together, he'd managed to warm up to her and the two had become somewhat close friends.

"You know, it's not going to disappear if you keep poking at it like that" he joked lightly.

Looking up at him she saw a lighthearted smile present on his features, before gulping down several mouthfuls of apple juice. He was a relatively good looking guy, not in the same league as say James Rasmussen, but he had his good points. He was tall and well built with reddish-brown hair, which usually fell over his eyes. His smile and manner were very warm, his face full of soft angles. His eyes however, a light hazel, seemed rather distant and at times even dismayed. She assumed some distressing incident in the past was to blame.

Nodding lightly she pushed the small container aside, deciding she had lost her appetite. Instead she opted for her orange, rolling it about on the table. As far as acquaintances of Phillip went, she'd also had the pleasure of meeting his twin sister Poppy. The curly redhead was not what she had expected, not to mention her ecstatic, carefree nature had been a little much to be around. At times she truly envied such people; who appeared to have no problems in the world or if they did, were able to completely dismiss them. They were definitely the fortunate ones.

Hearing a small commotion, no doubt started by the same group who'd bumped into her on her first day, Leyna looked up with mild boredom. She'd come to realize that these guys were the dominant actors at the school, doing as they pleased when the pleased. True to form, the football players were ranting on about something or other, which was causing quite a few students to turn their heads. They even managed to grab Sean's attention.

"As expected from the football crowd, they just can't handle _not_ being the center of attention."

Shrugging she turned to look again, this time noticing a girl in the center of their circle. She looked around a year younger than her, very petite, with pale skin and red hair. Her clothing was plain; wearing a white t-shirt, pink cardigan and light blue jeans. She appeared to be finding the sudden attention must unwelcome. That and she looked absolutely terrified.

A fist of hers began to clench unconsciously. Looking at them, they reminded her of nothing more than vultures. Nothing more than some cowardly predators, gaining up on a weak, helpless soul. She had zero tolerance for bullies. She didn't care who they were, such lowly, unnecessary behavior was not something welcomed in polite society. Then again, one could often relate modern schools to a zoo.

The girl appeared to be trying to back away, with very little success. The guys continued with their mockery and irrational behavior despite her uneasiness. What surprised her more was the evident lack of people willing to stand up and say something. It was unfortunate that the weak would always become targets, and that the rest would watch mindlessly on. In her eyes those who did nothing were just as much at fault. Were they afraid they'd loose credit points with the rest of the students, that they'd become the next target? Whatever the excuse, it certainly wasn't justified.

Turning around she managed to catch something in Sean's eyes. Was it recognition, or merely sympathy? Noticing his fists were also clenched and a sudden look of determination appear on his face, she opted to make the first move before him. The consequences wouldn't be so bad for her, compared to the possible fist fight that would result from his involvement. Picking up her orange she chucked it into the air, catching and examining it.

"You don't suppose they'd crucify me for this? Or would I merely be committing 'social suicide'?"

Breaking free from his trance he turned to look at her, taking only a moment to register what she had said. Once it clicked he didn't look all that supporting, or happy.

"No! Don't even think about it…" he began but his warning had come to late.

Not that she would have heeded it. Taking aim she threw the fruit across the cafeteria, having it land squarely on the ring leader's head. It was enough to distract Jarrod, not to mention give him something else to do seeing as it had split on impact, and as a result he had pulp dripping down the side of his face. Several students began to laugh amongst themselves as the cafeteria began to buzz with commentary over the incident. With evident disbelief and irritation on his features he turned to look for the culprit, his eyes finally landing on her.

"Perhaps it was time I hastened my departure" she informed Sean, getting off her seat.

One of the guys from the group had already made their way over, blocking her path and only way out. The rest shortly followed. Jarrod came to stand before her, collecting the pulp off his cheek and throwing it onto the floor. She kept her ground, not intimidated at all. She wasn't a weak character, and she knew how to deal with his type.

"That was very brave Leyna, very brave" he declared calmly.

"Come now Jarrod, no one likes a bully. Did you think that no one would intervene?"

Exhaling an amused huff he placed a hand on her shoulder. The gesture had instantly resulted in Sean standing up from his seat, a hard warning to Jarrod plastered on his face. Dismissing the evident threat, he gave her a small smile.

"You're very fortunate that I've come like you. We'll talk about this incident later" he finalized softly, before walking of with his friends and whatever pride they had left.

Turning around she returned to her seat, dismissing Sean's penetrating stare.

"That was noble of you, and incredibly stupid. Do you think he'll just let it go?"

Choosing to ignore him, she raised her head and caught sight of the girl looking over at her. A smile of gratitude was evident, her eyes showing the gleam of sincere appreciation. Motioning for her to come over she seemed a little hesitant at first, before her eyes moved to Sean; finally making her way over very slowly. Taking a seat she looked over at Sean for some time, before looking back at her.

"Thank you for that! I just hope it hasn't gotten you into trouble."

"No reason to thank me. I just did what everyone else wanted to do. I'm Leyna by the way, and this is Sean."

"Cassandra Abbott, but you can call me Cass. Again thank you for your help. I never knew starting at a new school could be so nerve racking. And I definitely didn't expect that" she relayed with a frown.

"I know the feeling. I'm pretty new here too, just started a couple of weeks ago. It hasn't been too bad, so I can say without a doubt that you'll be fine."

"I hope so" she said softly, looking down at the table.

Something was evidently on her mind, and for some reason she didn't think it had anything to do with Jarrod and his insolent group. Strangely enough, Sean wasn't saying much which had taken her by surprise. He had been a talkative type once he'd warmed up to her, and there was no reason why he wouldn't want to socialize with Cassandra, especially after what she'd been through.

"So where were you previously?"

"Lowell High."

"That's not too far from here is it? What made you change?" she asked politely, trying to make conversation.

"Well, if you must know, my elder sister was killed several months ago. My parents and I needed a fresh start, so we moved, and I changed schools" she answered as straightforward as she possibly could.

At that point she wished she hadn't asked. She felt absolutely terrible having brought up old wounds like that. "I'm…I'm sorry."

Offering a sincere smile the redhead lightly nodded. "It wasn't necessary but thank you."

After that an awkward silence seemed to take over, lasting very well for a minute. Not even Sean, who was reliable enough for a lighthearted interlude, kept quiet. Fortunately she was saved by the end of lunch bell. Getting up she got all her things together before looking up at Cass.

"What do you have now?"

"Oh, chemistry."

"What do you know, we're in the same class" Sean revealed, finally saying something.

"Oh great! Could you walk me to class?"

"Yeah sure. See you around Leyna" he waved as he and Cass walked off side by side.

For a moment she felt a little neglected. It was an insane sentiment, but for one reason or another she couldn't shake it off as quickly as she'd wanted to. Shaking her head she made her way to her locker, replacing her lunch for her books, before heading off to her world politics class. It just had to be a double period, and at the end of the day to top it off. Usually she wouldn't mind but today she really couldn't be bothered.

Taking her usual seat near the back, she opened her notebook before her mind began to wander off to nothing in particular. For most of the class she was like that, dropping in every now and then during the teacher's lecture, before dropping out again. When it came close to the end of class, he appeared to change the topic, which she vaguely registered.

"As for your assignment I've decided to pair you off. You're stuck with whoever you get so don't come running to me asking for a change. Michelle you're with Brian and you're going to focus on the Israeli-Palestinian conflict…Marcus you're with Steven and you two will be looking at the Korean War…" he continued to call out over groans and cheers.

"Leyna you're with James and you'll be looking at European Socialism as a factor of the Cold War."

Hearing her name she was brought back to reality, and also registered the fact she'd been paired with James Rasmussen of all people. She spotted him up ahead, two seats down from her. He turned his head to the side slightly, perhaps to acknowledge her before turning to look up ahead again. She'd kept her distance from him the whole time she'd been there, but not because of Phillips' warning. She wasn't intimidated by guys like him, but she wasn't very fond of them either. She'd have to put up with him for the few odd weeks it was going to take to finish this, and then she'd go back to absolute oblivion where his existence was concerned.

Seven minutes later the bell rang and she was all too grateful. Heading to her locker she placed all necessary books in her bag before heading out. Noticing James a couple of meters down she jogged up to him, wanting to get arrangements for the assignment out of the way as soon as possible.

"James" she called out.

He paused, turning his head to the side until she finally caught up with him. He didn't say anything, his cool grey eyes however looked her over with consideration and some amount of curiosity. His face on the other hand, remained completely detached. When he didn't say anything she had no choice but to start the conversation.

"Uh…I was just wondering when you'd like to start on this assignment. I know its early days but the sooner we get it out of the way, the better."

It also meant it would be finished sooner, and she wouldn't have to see him again until the presentation.

"Does now work for you?"

"Now? I guess…. Shall we head back to the library then?" she asked, not so much a question as she assumed he would merely follow her, but he didn't budge.

"Or we could go to my place."

Just as his expression, his voice seemed completely indifferent. There was, however, a small gleam in his eye, as if he was enjoying toying her around like this. Biting down hard she kept her demeanor, not wanting to fall prey to his little game despite the fact she disliked being played around.

He kept looking at her, waiting for an answer. She didn't think there were any minor insinuations intended, and it wasn't as if he'd actually do anything. Despite the evident player that he was, he wasn't the type to resort to any foul play. And being the player he was, he really wouldn't need to. She considered inviting him to her place instead, but changed her mind. Her brother seemed a very paranoid type, and probably would be watching over them like a hawk, in which no work would be achieved.

"I guess we could do that. Just hang on for a second" she said, running over to the parked Mercedes in its usual place. Seeing her approach Dimitri brought down the tinted window.

"I've got an assignment to do with another classmate and we're going to get started now. I'll probably catch a ride back later on."

Pulling out his mobile he dialed a number, not saying a word to her. He explained the situation to whoever it was on the other end and waited for a response. She couldn't help but shake her head. Honestly, she hadn't seen such paranoia in her entire life. Not even her Aunt was this pedantic. With a "understood", he hung up before looking over at her.

"It's been allowed, but you must be done by eight."

Nodding she said goodbye and watched them drive off. Turning around she took a step before bumping straight into James. Falling on her rear against hard concrete she looked up at him in annoyance. On another note, she was baffled by how he'd managed to get up so close behind her without even noticing.

As always his expression read nothing, but his eyes were gleaming playfully. "So sorry" he offered as a mock apology, a small smirk playing out on his lips at last.

"Right" she whispered with added annoyance, refusing his help and getting up on her own. Was falling on her ass going to be a trend at this place?

"My car's over here" he announced as he walked off.

Following after him she had to jog some of the way considering he'd covered so much ground. Getting into the passenger seat, she crossed her arms and stared out onto the road. Hearing an amused huff she didn't have time to make a comment as he literally sped off.

* * *

"James, I'm serious! Slow down!" 

James couldn't help but smile. The girl amused him for some reason or another. Teasing her, and watching her reactions, was definitely a new found source of entertainment he wasn't about to let go off. Unlike most new students, he'd been keeping an eye on her since she'd arrived, and for various reasons. The first was obvious and went without saying; she was very attractive. Not that she appeared to care much for her appearance, but James appreciated beauty when he saw it.

Her soft features were free of any makeup, but she was one of the few who looked much better without. Her slim body boasted killer curves, all perfectly proportioned. Looking over at her with his peripheral vision, his eyes lingered on that smooth, mildly pale throat. He couldn't help but look forward to the day in which he'd finally be drinking from it.

"Stop! Stop right now! You're going to get us killed!"

Ignoring her demand he increased the speed to about 75 miles per hour. The other reason was her friendship with Phillip North. James deeply despised the guy, and one of his hobbies was getting under his skin. To see the look on his face when he walked in with the brunette on his arm, totally hung over him, would be priceless, especially after he'd told her to stay away from him. Needless to say, his vampire hearing really did come in handy.

"Enough!" she shouted, finally catching his attention.

Slowing down a little he turned to look at her. Her face was hard, eyes gleaming dangerously. The look seemed venomous, very similar to one his own kind would use when angered. Looking back onto the road he considered this small fact, which brought up the third reason. When he first saw her a few houses down from his parents' house, he hadn't quite known what to make of her. She was reasonably good looking for a human; however she didn't really seem to carry any Night World traits. She didn't move like his kind, or even a witch to a lesser degree. She was an anomaly, a puzzle, one he wanted to figure out. Or maybe there was nothing, and he was simply overanalyzing.

Bringing the car to a stop outside his apartment building, Leyna didn't waste any time getting out. Following her lead he turned on the alarm, ignoring the hard stare the girl was giving him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, last time I checked. And _you_ are far too tense" he said, flicking a finger across her neck as he walked passed to open the front entrance.

"Listen, this assignment and all meetings we have as a result are strictly business. I will not tolerate any inappropriate behavior whatsoever."

"Whatever you say" he dismissed with a smirk, holding the door open for her.

Entering a lift, the two of them remained silent the whole way up. Reaching his door he opened it for her and held it. A little hesitant at first she walked in as he closed it behind them. She was observing everything carefully though if she had any commentary, she kept it to herself.

"I had thought you lived near my house" she said lightly.

"My parents live there, this is my own place."

Nodding she preceded towards the desk, turning on the computer. He stayed where he was for some time, merely watching her. He wasn't going out with anyone, nor had he found someone he'd want to feed off. Leyna on the other hand, could fulfill both wants and needs. As a smile broke across his features he headed over to the desk, very much like a lion would approach its prey.


	3. Chapter 2

Alanna99: Not to worry, Zander's still her soulmate, and Ash brings him up in here. As for Leyna, I'd like to think she's still tough in her own way, and just a little more down to earth. On another note, I'm glad you're enjoying the newer version and thank you for your support!

mwth06: As always, thank you for the review!

* * *

Chapter 2 

"I think a break's in order. Care for a drink?"

"A break? We only just started" Leyna exclaimed, watching James get up and stroll towards his kitchen.

"Would you relax? We have three weeks more on this. Not everything has to get done tonight. So how bout that drink?"

"No thanks" she replied tightly, turning back to the computer screen.

"Suit yourself" he responded with a smile, opening a bottle of beer.

Taking his seat on the chair next to her, Leyna desperately tried to keep herself under control. The guy was as infuriating as they came. He wasn't doing much, or offering any assistance or mental breakthroughs; his purpose set on making her life a little more difficult. And considering his previous comment, he was going to drag out the upcoming three weeks for all they were worth. That only meant that she'd be, unfortunately, seeing much more of him from what she originally intended.

Taking in a deep breath, she calmed her mild irritation. 'Things could be worse' she told herself, and went about reading an article, all but ignoring him. That's the way she'd have to play it from now on. If she pretended like he didn't get to her, and if she completely ignored him and anything he said that wasn't relevant to the assignment, most likely he'd get the idea and give up.

"You work yourself far too hard."

Shrugging she continued scanning the article before her. She saw him move in closer, extending his arm and placing it on the backrest of her chair, through her peripheral vision. Going about her work without a care she finally heard a small chuckle emanate from him.

"Come on, I can't be that bad can I?"

"I thought we agreed against any inappropriate behavior" she offered indifferently.

"A guy reserves a right to change his mind. But seriously, what's so bad about me?"

"You're not my type."

"Oh, is that all?"

"No offense, but I don't get along well with guys like you."

"Guys like me?"

"Yes, those who only see females as a form of sport" she answered, turning to look at him.

"I see Phillip's been doing a good job soiling my name."

"This has nothing to do with Phillip. Your futile connotations tonight have more than proved my point."

"Please, you enjoyed every minute of it."

With her jaw dropping an inch she turned to look back at him. "Are you mad, or are you that full of yourself? Don't be mistaken, you're not that charming."

"I've been told otherwise" he whispered, bringing his face a few inches from her own.

"Right, so you…" she began but stopped when she heard the door open.

Turning towards the entrance she caught sight of a tall, well built guy with somewhat long ash blonde hair, hazel eyes, and clean cut features making his way in. As soon as he spotted them a wide grin spread across his face as his eyes moved from James to her, taking his time to look her over. He was, to say the least, extremely good looking and despite having a smile that would make any female melt, there was something distinctly wrong about him. However, she couldn't for the life of her figure out what.

"Ash?" James quipped, his voice a mixture of surprise, annoyance and mild disdain.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything. The door was unlocked" he offered, closing it behind him.

The mood in the room had suddenly changed, and she didn't need to be told that James wasn't all too happy with the current situation. Or that he wasn't very fond of his new visitor. He kept his eyes squarely on the blonde as he took several steps closer towards them. His movements were incredibly laid back and lazy, but all fluid like a cat's. With a quick glance over at James' direction, she saw his jaw clench.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us?" the blonde asked.

After a moment James finally relented to the request. "Ash this is Leyna. Leyna, Ash. He's my cousin."

"Uh…hello" she greeted, getting off her seat to shake his hand.

They didn't really look anything alike, but there was some subtle similarity she couldn't put her finger on. Like James, she figured this Ash to be somewhat of a 'lady killer' himself. There was no mistaking it; the way his eyes roved over her, his mannerisms and choice of words. Taking up a gallant pose, he took her hand in his.

"Leyna…the pleasure is all mine" he proclaimed, before dipping for a modest bow.

"Uh…ok" she responded with an arched eyebrow, unable to think of anything else. She definitely hadn't expected such a refined attitude.

Straightening he looked her in they eyes, moving a little closer in. "You're speechless. I'm not surprised. Evidently my cousin lacks the proper etiquette when it comes to courting the fairer sex."

Hearing a grunt she turned to see James looking very annoyed as he slouched on his chair. His face was tight, expression grim as he looked away. Gathering she was no longer welcome she pulled her hand out of Ash's hold before moving back to the desk for her bag. She didn't need to be told that the two needed some time alone.

"Well I think that's enough for tonight. Let me know when you want to continue."

"Please, you don't have to leave on my account" Ash stated.

"No, that's ok. It's getting late anyway and I'm due back home in an hour. It was nice meeting you" she assured as she opened the door and quickly got out.

Relieved to have finally escaped the animosity in the air she made her way down in the lift. That Ash was an intriguing fellow. Again, not her type or someone she'd be able to have close acquaintances with, but he was in any sense rather…out of the ordinary. Actually they were both pretty odd when she thought about it, for some reason or another.

Shrugging off the thought she walked out into the cool wind, eyeing the evening sky absently. It only then occurred to her that James wouldn't be able to give her a lift home. Reaching for her mobile, she was about to dial in her brother's number when another thought dawned on her. Looking down the street to the left and then to the right, she wasn't met with anything familiar, nor a mere street sign.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself as another gust of cold wind brushed by her.

* * *

"Well, she seemed very friendly" Ash stated taking a seat on one of the lounge chairs, crossing his long legs in front of him. 

James couldn't help but scowl as he looked away from his cousin. Ash Redfern; what words could one use to describe him? Cold, calculating, self-centered, completely callous towards humans…. In many ways, he would be considered the ultimate vampire. Truth was he didn't have the time or the energy to deal with him right now. Just talking to Ash was exhausting.

"What do you want Ash?"

"Me? Well like most red-blooded males, two gorgeous ladies at the same time, but I gather that's not what you meant. I was in the neighborhood, and decided to drop by and see how my favorite cousin was doing."

"Hn" was James' disgruntled reply as he got off his seat, beer in hand, to lean against the wall.

"You don't look so happy to see me. Wait, I _did_ interrupt something between you and that Leyna didn't I? If so, you can't blame me. Learn to lock your doors or at least put a sock on the doorknob or something…."

"No, it's not like that" he said with a frown, a hand making its way to his forehead.

He really had no idea why Ash got to him so much, and why he was left with a headache every time the guy opened his mouth. He was a handful; that was for sure. But even then the two had never been on favorable terms. Their ideologies differed greatly, as did their views on the world. Naturally he'd be more sympathetic towards the human beings that surrounded him, having grown up around them. Ash on the other hand really was heartless, his views having been engrained into him from an early age. He couldn't imagine what growing up in an enclave would be like, but only ever seeing humans as weak slaves, toys and a source of food would definitely leave a lasting, unfavorable impression.

"Who was she anyway? A girlfriend?"

"No, at this point in time just a classmate. She moved into my parents' neighborhood two odd weeks ago."

"Ah, rich girl ay? I've always liked those; they tend to drive great cars."

"In any case, what are you doing here?" he asked, changing the subject.

For one reason or another, he didn't feel comfortable discussing Leyna with Ash. His cousin was a regular Don Juan, maybe even beyond what could be considered the healthy limit. He liked to think his companions served a greater purpose than merely fulfilling a carnal fix, like his thirst. This allowed for mutual benefit, seeing as not even one of his prior acquaintances had been left unsatisfied. Ash on the other hand only saw human girls as entertainment, a means of wasting time. It was all about his own wants and needs, with little or no consideration for his partner. Ash looked out only for Ash, and if Ash was happy, then nothing else really mattered.

"I told you, I came to see my favorite cousin" Ash replied as he began to examine a nail.

"No, I mean why are you here, in San Francisco?"

The blonde looked up with wide, almost innocent looking eyes. "I was in the mood for a vacation of sorts. Zander had some assignment to attend to around here, so I tagged along. You know, free ride and all."

"Zander…you mean Zander Hellstrom…is here?" he asked after coughing down the mouthful of beer he nearly choked on.

Zander was another one of his cousins, again from his mother's side. Not to mention an absolute sociopath. Not much would scare a vampire, but Zander genuinely freaked him out. He was crazy, and that was putting it lightly. As one of the Council's and Hunter Redfern's errand boys; he was merciless, brutal and cold, all of which showed in his lifeless, crystal blue eyes. He didn't just kill his victims; he made sure they suffered long and hard. It was even more troubling that he'd go out of his way to achieve just that. He had issues, serious issues that went beyond the definite unhealthy fixation.

"Yeah, but as always he's no fun. I swear I've never met a more tight and gloomy individual in my life. He needs to get a girlfriend or something."

"I feel sorry for her already."

"Ha, yeah you're right! No one deserves such a fate" Ash agreed with a laugh.

"You said something about him being here on assignment?" James asked, eager to learn as much about the current situation as possible.

"Well I don't know all the details, you know how he doesn't like to talk, especially about his 'missions'" Ash began with a shrug, "but I hear it has something to do with some witness, and the vampire deaths in the area. Just last week they found some poor sucker at the bottom of the bay, bound by wooden handcuffs and looking like a pin-cushion. Some kinky stuff, but the Elders don't seem to be laughing."

"No, no sane vampire would."

If the Night World was prepared to send Zander to oversee the matter, it was far serious than what Ash made it out to be.

"Oh come on, hasn't the thought of being tied down and screwed senseless ever occurred to you?"

"No, but I guess it has to you."

"Blaise mentioned something last time I saw her. I swear if we weren't related…."

"Ok, stop right there!" James interrupted with disgust, unwilling to hear anything else.

"Right…anyway, seeing as I'll be here for a while, what do you recommend for someone who wants to kick back and have some pure, unadulterated fun, besides the usual?"

"There's a beach party going down this weekend. A lot of girls from my school will be there, otherwise you could always try the clubs, human or not, but I guess that falls under the usual category" James suggested. If Ash had something to do in his free time, it was less likely he'd be dropping by to see him, and the less he saw of him, the better.

"You needn't worry dear cousin, the beach party sounds promising. Well if you'd excuse me now, I'm going hunting. Care to join me?"

"No, I'm quite content for the night."

"Suite yourself" Ash said, getting off the chair and making his way to the door. At that point James finally let out the breath he had been holding in, relieved he was finally leaving.

"I'll see you this weekend then" the blonde finalized before making his way out.

* * *

Poking idly at her dinner, Leyna looked up to observe her brother across from her, before turning to the left to see her father at the head of the rather long dining table. It was unusually silent, save the sound of silver cutlery meeting the bottom of a plate. They'd only had one family dinner prior to this last week, and it had been just the same. No talking, no friendly expressions; just the silent, non-chalant efficiency of finishing off a meal in a rather rigid and awkward atmosphere by her standards. 

She had assumed, considering it had been the first, that the lack of socializing was due to the fact that everyone had been a little hesitant and adjusting to the change. However after tonight, she doubted that was the case. Dinner with her aunt had been filled with talk over the day's events, current world affairs, and what was on TV worthy of watching; whatever basically. Here, no one seemed to really give a care. And it wasn't like they would warm up to each other in time either. That this had only been their second family dinner was largely due to the fact her father was constantly away, busy with something or other related to his work. In actuality, she hardly ever saw him.

Sighing she looked passed her brother and eyed the two maids standing to attention near the large room's entrance with stark amazement. If she wasn't mistaken, there were another two behind her. How could they be bothered to stand there the whole time, silent, without moving a mere muscle? Were they really necessary? Looking away from them, she analyzed the rest of the substantial dining room with little interest. Its walls were hardwood, the floors marble. Several pieces of art hung on the walls, with bronze urns filled with fresh cut flowers placed atop end tables and pedestals. The table itself was very long, and looked like it could accommodate 30 people. The room was also rather dim, which meant she had to squint at times to make out anything in the shadows.

As if having previously read her mind, Alec actually opted to make conversation. "So, how was school today?"

"Oh, it was fine" she answered, her gaze falling back on him.

"And your assignment, did you get anything done?"

"No, not really. My partner seems pretty incompetent."

So much for that, there didn't seem to actually be anything else to say. Perhaps when she properly warmed up to them, she would be able to offer more. Picking up the crystal glass of water - she wasn't allowed any red wine – she downed a mouthful before standing up. She didn't have an appetite, so there really wasn't any reason for her to stay there.

"If I may be excused…" she began before her father interrupted.

"No you may not" he said, his voice as always perfectly calm. Without looking at her he raised the glass of red wine to his lips.

"I have no idea what your aunt taught you, especially in regards to manners, but here, we don't leave in the middle of a meal, especially when we haven't even touched our food. Now sit and finish your dinner."

"But…I'm not hungry" she protested weakly, her voice fading near the end.

"Sit, now" he demanded, a hint of severity making its way into his level voice.

Speechless, she slumped back into her seat. She didn't want to get into an argument over something as trivial as this. Hopefully she could just wait it out, try and eat something, and then leave. Looking over at her father with annoyance, he ignored her glare as he proceeded to eat a cut of his meat. Placing the fork back down, he called one of his associates over with a flick of the wrist, whispering something to him before the man turned to leave with a polite "yes sir."

Patting his mouth with a white napkin he placed it down, stapling his fingers on the table. After about a minute the chef walked in with the secretary from before. Standing about a meter away from her father, who didn't even turn to acknowledge them, they waited for him to speak.

"Is everything satisfactory sir?"

"Starting tomorrow, you won't be here anymore" he stated indifferently after a few moments, picking up his glass of wine and downing a sip.

With her mouth dropping an inch she observed the unfortunate man. He looked shocked, unable to form any words as he processed what he'd just heard. His body appeared to shake as it finally registered the situation. With prompt efficiency, the secretary pulled him away and out of the room at that point.

Eyeing her father once again she couldn't help but clench a fist. How could he do that? How could he be so cold? What reason could he possibly have to fire the man? And she sincerely doubted the food had tasted that bad.

"It's about time you learnt an important lesson; that all actions have consequences" he stated, looking over at her briefly before downing another sip of his wine.

Registering the meaning behind those words she was about to say something but bit her tongue, seeing as it would have been something she'd sincerely regret. Alec didn't say anything, keeping his eyes on the table. Breathing deeply she looked away. Picking up her fork she proceeded to finish the meal, the 'lesson' not lost on her.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, a lot's been happening; which started with my computer's power supply blowing up, which left me without it for about week. And then there are assignments. And then the eager expectation surrounding the release of 300 here in Australia, a MONTH after everyone else /seethes/. But I finally watched it at IMAX, on the second day of its release and it was awesome! Now that that's out of my system, I have returned to writing. I'll try and get each chapter out soon, but there are no promises. However I'm currently working on the next one so it shouldn't take too long to finish. Regardless I hope everyone's having a lovely Easter! Thank you to Alanna99, mwth06 and Mandy for the reviews.

Alanna99: I'm glad you noticed. The first version was just a lot of ideas put together, with the end result constantly changing. But now that I know where I'm going, everything just writes out much more nicely. Good to hear you're enjoying it.

* * *

Chapter 3

"He fired the chef?!" Cass exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Yeah" Leyna confirmed softly as she lifted half of her baguette, only to put it back down again.

"That's overkill" Phillip stated, his face scrunching up.

She'd brought up the incident with her usual lunchtime companions: Cass, Sean and Phillip. As expected their reaction was similar to what hers had been. Indeed her father had gone too far, but in the process she'd been allowed to see what kind of a man he really was. She wasn't surprised; she'd pegged him for a cold, uptight, heartless bastard from the very beginning. Only such a man could negate the existence of his child for so long. She only hoped that she'd seen the worst of it. Honestly, she didn't know how she'd cope if it turned out he was capable of worse.

"Not hungry?" Sean asked, a hand making its way on top of hers.

Looking up into light hazel pools she smiled softly before looking back down. "No, unfortunately. I just haven't been able to get myself to eat anything for a while."

"It must be the change in routine and environment. Don't worry, you'll get used to it all soon. It just takes time" he advised with a small smile, giving her hand a small squeeze.

She nodded, her own smile widening at the evident display of kindness. The gesture wasn't lost on Phillip, whose lip twitched and jaw tightened. He probably didn't appreciate the fact all her attention had shifted onto his friend and teammate, and took it upon himself to break the 'mood'.

"You need to get your mind off things at home, get out, and have more fun. Believe me, when you're among friends, you tend to forget about everything else. Having said that, you absolutely must join me...and everyone else" he recovered quickly, "for the beach party tomorrow night. And I won't take no for an answer."

"Oh…well I'm really not sure…" she replied hesitantly, puling her hand out of Sean's.

How much ought she bet that her father, and or brother, wouldn't allow her to go? It would probably breach some stupid security protocol, or it would be passed her curfew. And how could we forget all the devious, drunken males that would be around? No, we couldn't have young Leyna around any of those! Taking all that into account, it was very unlikely that she'd be allowed to go.

"Come on, it will be fun! Cass, you're in aren't you?" Phillip asked, turning to look at the redhead.

The girl looked up suddenly at the mention of her name. She processed the information carefully, looking over at Sean whilst she did. If she wasn't mistaken, she could have sworn she saw him nod his head.

"Well yeah sure, it probably would be fun!" she replied lightheartedly with a grin.

"See? If Cass is coming, then there's no reason for you to skip out on it."

"Yes well, it's not really up to me. I'll have to ask my father first."

The three of them looked at each other with obvious hesitant expressions. They were doubtful as to how that would end, as was she. And they didn't even know the half of how paranoid her current schedule was. If they were uncertain, she had downright lost any and all hope.

"Well… I'll call you tonight and you can fill me in on how it goes" Phillip stated with a grin, his optimism cutting through the skeptical ambiance.

* * *

"Ash, I thank you kindly for the invitation. I'm touched at the knowledge that you considered me and my 'interests' _as well_ as your own. However, unlike you, I have a job to do and can't afford any distractions until it has been completed. Time is especially of the essence here" Zander explained calmly as he looked through his notebook whilst leaning against his silver SL 500 Mercedes-Benz.

He imagined his cousin wasn't too thrilled in the fact that he was all but ignoring his existence. But as he'd said, he had an assignment to do, and therefore didn't have time for trivialities. He didn't get to where he was today – one of the most feared and respected Council agents – by wasting most of his spare time with the vermin he loathed so dearly. They were good for about two things; sustaining his thirst, and providing various degrees of entertainment. Of course, that highly depended on the form of entertainment as well.

In any case, he really couldn't figure the blonde out. Another vampire had been discovered tortured and murdered in the area. That made them the fourth in the course of several months. To think some lowlife humans were making sport of his kind infuriated him dearly. If anything, he was more determined to find these vampire hunters and see that they suffered to no end.

Ash however really didn't seem to care, brushing it off and even making jokes about it. It boggled the mind that he would be so nonchalant about something so important, something so close to home, but Ash was Ash. And if something didn't affect or concern him directly, then he would remain completely oblivious to it.

"Zander lighten up a little. You do know that you work yourself too hard. You need to take a break every once in a while, enjoy what life has to offer, and stop being such a hard-ass. I bet you probably don't even know what life is like outside your work. Do you have any idea how depressing that sounds?"

"You know, I wouldn't have agreed to bring you along had I known you would annoy me to no end. But honestly, who was I kidding? You are incapable of even the slightest shred of consideration" Zander stated, his eyes till scrolling over the notes he'd previously taken.

"One would assume this group is keeping tabs on all the attacks in the area. It would only be fitting that they'd take it upon themselves to offer a support group of sorts to survivors, and to the victim's friends and family. That's where we have to concentrate our efforts on…" he assessed out loud after interpreting various facts.

"What in goddess' name are you talking about? And could you at least pretend to listen to me when I talk to you."

"I am listening, but so far you've failed to grasp my undivided attention."

"Ok, so the whole beach party notion doesn't do it for you. But there will be girls Zander. Young, gorgeous, naïve girls who will do anything you ask them if only it means you'll acknowledge their existence. And I mean anything" Ash professed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok, so you've managed to get my attention" Zander confessed, finally looking up and away from his notes.

"So, how about it? A little fun on the side, and then you can get back to work; relaxed and serene."

"Well, when you put it that way, how could I possibly resist? I'm sure one night won't put me back too much" he relented.

"You made the right choice" Ash offered with a grin, patting his shoulder before making his way over to the passenger's side of the car.

Contrary to what Ash believed, he hadn't agreed to go because he needed to feed or relieve himself of any sexual frustrations. He was mad, and annoyed that he had yet to come across any solid leads. Patience was indeed a virtue but he wanted this particular assignment over very, very soon. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be the case. For that reason he needed to find another release for his aggravation.

It didn't matter to him whether that was in the form of some filthy vampire hunting scum, or some dolled up piece of fluff. Either way, he'd have an outlet. It was simply another form of relaxation therapy. And considering his current tension, it was sorely needed.

Replacing the manic grin that had appeared with his usual stoic expression, Zander shut his pad and entered the car. Ignoring Ash as he began to rant on about something or other, he started the engine, speeding off in absent thought.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go?" Leyna exclaimed angrily.

"Just what I said, you can't go" her father replied evenly from behind his desk, eyes glued to some documents before him.

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't appreciate my daughter going out late at night, by herself, only to hang around a drunken, underhanded group. God only knows what can happen to you."

She wanted to point out the hypocrisy in his argument but bit her tongue. If she hand any chance of going, she'd have to use reasoning, not obscenities. But really, who was she kidding? She'd known long before she'd asked that the answer would be a simple, definite no. She would have asked her brother, however he'd gone out to some club with a couple of friends. Things certainly weren't going her way.

"But I won't be alone; I'll be going with three other friends."

"And I suppose you believe that argument is going to make me change my mind? How well do you even know these so-called friends?"

"Fairly" she replied tightly. There was no response as he began to take some notes.

"This isn't fair!" she shouted, loosing her cool as her hands clenched into fists.

"Leyna" he beckoned, dropping his pen, looking up at her and crossing his fingers, "life isn't fair. Regardless of what you may think, I don't want to intentionally deprive you of anything. However, the fact of the matter remains that I don't want you being around the bottom end of society. It's not that I don't trust you, I don't trust them. And if I have to take measures to ensure your safety, as a father, I will do so, even if you think it isn't fair. Trust me; you'll be thanking me when you're older."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Stay here under lock and key until _you_ decide I'm ready to go out and see the world?"

"I didn't say you can't go out, I was merely saying I don't care for the current company you keep. I have many friends and associates who have children around your age. If you wanted I could introduce you to a few. There is a banquet taking place next week, or at the opera…."

"Banquet? Opera? Are you serious? With all do respect, I don't particularly care for those types of people either. They have superiority complexes, and do nothing but look down on people and judge when they're in no place to do so. So no, thank you, I'd rather not be introduced."

She'd insulted him with that comment, she could tell by the slight shift in his seat after she finished her words. It hadn't been intentional, and the guilt was already pooling up inside. If she'd had any chance to convince him, it had all but disappeared then.

"Suit yourself. However do take into account the reason why I placed you in a public school, which was to ease your transition into this new life. I won't have any qualms sending you to a private institution if the need were to arise. That being finalized, if there isn't anything else I'll be getting back to work" he finalized, shifting his gaze to his papers.

Stunned she took her time coming back to her senses, before turning on her heel and running up to her room, making sure to slam her door. She was downright mad again. Not so much that he wasn't letting her go, but that he seemed adamant about controlling every aspect of her life, right down to the friends she could or could not have.

Slumping onto her bed, she opted for a few minutes of peace as she closed her eyes. However it wasn't long before she was interrupted by her mobile ringing. Sighing tiredly, she picked it up and brought it to her ear. She was immediately met with Phillip's optimistic greeting.

"_So, how did it go?"_

"Not well."

There was silence for a few moments before he spoke again. _"I've got an idea"_.

* * *

Looking herself over in the mirror, Leyna still couldn't believe she was going through with Phillip's incredulous plan. If she made it to the yard without being noticed, that would be an achievement in itself. Therefore, to put it simply, she had great doubts that she would be able to successfully get through this. And if and when she got caught, there would be unfavorable consequences.

Hearing her mobile ring, she turned away and answered. Phillip's upbeat tone was present, as always, on the other end.

"You do realize this is never going to work right? I'm going to get caught and shipped out to some European boarding school, and you'll never see me again."

"_Relax would you and give me a little credit."_

"Whatever, you're not the one leaving the country if this doesn't go down right. Did you park several houses down? You don't want to be anywhere near the…."

"_Yes, yes I'm far from anyone's line of sight. So you're ready I presume? Shall we say 10 minutes?"_

"Twenty, I need the breathing space. See you then" she confirmed before snapping the mobile shut.

Placing it and a few other items in a small, white leather handbag, she tossed it over a shoulder before exiting her room. Closing the door behind her she cautiously made it towards the stairs, careful to make little to no sound at all. Reaching the bottom, she heard several voices and laughs coming from the main living room. Peaking in, she saw a few of the guards around a table, playing cards and drinking either brandy or red wine. At least they were preoccupied.

Taking the opposite hallway she eventually made it to the kitchen. It was, ideally, the only place she was assured to get out without anyone noticing. No one ever seemed to go into the kitchen.

Opening the side door she was hit with a relatively cool breeze; a signature of most nights as of late. Stepping out onto the grass she surveyed both ends. It was customary that someone would be patrolling the garden in the back and the front of the house. Tonight wasn't any exception, ducking back against the wall when one of the men in the garden approached the end of his route. Taking a simple glance down the side of the house, he casually turned and disappeared from sight.

Releasing the breath she'd been holding in she waited a few moments before approaching the high, white painted, cement wall that separated them and the neighbors. She wouldn't have been able to go over it weren't it for a tree near the front of the house. Jogging lightly towards it, she first made sure no one was around before jumping up and catching a branch, before hoisting herself onto it. Easily climbing up onto the next, she maneuvered towards the wall, getting on top and jumping down into the neighbor's yard. Landing with bent knees she stood still only for a moment before jogging out onto the road. Spotting Phillip's car across the street to the left she ran the length before crossing to his position, getting into the passenger's seat.

"Thirteen minutes, not bad."

"That was way too much trouble. You do realize I've never sneaked out a day in my life."

"Well, your dad didn't leave you with too many options. Don't think about it too much. It's important that you get out and have some fun every once in a while" he assured with a sincere smile.

Offering him one of her own she nodded lightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Well I'm glad you agree, because I don't ever want to be a negative influence" he stated with a laugh, trying to keep his eyes off her.

"Believe me, you're not. Now then, let's get going. I'm eager to see what all the hype is about."

* * *

With Phillip close at her side, Leyna surveyed the set up at the beach. A large bonfire was burning brightly on the sand, coolers were randomly placed with available beers, and a jeep with large speakers and subwoofers in the back was spilling out some tunes. People were dancing, taking a dip in the water, talking or making out. All in all it wasn't anything spectacular, or tasteful for that matter, but she gathered the availability of free alcohol and absence of any adults was a driving factor behind the large attendance.

Noticing Sean and Cass sitting on the shore some distance from the rest of the party, she nudged Phillip and both made their way over. As soon as the two saw them they stopped their conversation, whatever it had been and turned to greet them.

"Hey, it's about time you two showed up" Sean proclaimed with a light-hearted smile before his eyes fell fully on her.

"Yes, well we had several complications" Phillip explained.

"I bet" Sean stated with a laugh before getting up. "Anyone want a drink?"

Both Cass and Phillip shook their head, whereas she didn't particularly mind the thought of something potent at that point in time. It had been a while since she had herself a decent drink.

"I'm in" she answered, following him towards the nearest cooler.

"You look…nice" he commented once they were away from the other two.

"Thanks" she said, holding back a laugh.

"Feeling any better?"

"Vaguely."

"Then we'll have to work on that" he stated with an impish gleam.


	5. Chapter 4

This chapter was supposed to go up last Wednesday, however I kept receiving an error when trying to upload. And to think this kept happening until today; though I'm glad it got fixed sooner rather than later. Thank you as always to mwth06 and Alanna99 for your feedback.

* * *

Chapter 4 

Staring up at the star filled night sky, Zander contemplated the various ways the night would precede. All were delectably sinful, but first he'd have to find the object of all his fantasies. However, the lucky lady had yet to reveal herself. He was far more fastidious than Ash, for unlike his cousin, he had very high standards.

Ash also had yet to return after disappearing several odd minutes ago with some overly tanned, big breasted blonde. The rest of the prey was very similar. Fake, plastic…easy. For once he wanted a challenge. Something…different.

Hearing a playful yelp his attention turned away from the sky as his eyes fell on a group of four to his left, even further from the rest of the party than he. A small red head was being chased by a male with brownish hair. Disinterested in either two of them his eyes moved to a blonde near the waves, occupied with a brunette knee deep in water. His eyes fell heavily on her, and lingered, following meticulously every move she made.

The blonde moved towards her, splashing some water in her direction as he did. She put up her hands to block it but failed as her incredibly short white denim shorts and bikini's top fell victim to the water. She walked to shore, moving around the blonde as if she were sparring with him. Quicker than what he expected, she moved her hands in a graceful arc through the water, hitting him head on. Without delay she ran out of the water, checking back to see where he was.

Analyzing her thoroughly, he committed to memory every detail he could. The long lightly tanned legs, toned abdomen, the playful blue eyes, and long brown hair fluttering in the wind. She seemed to be adequate for what he had planned. _Quite_ adequate. Smiling cunningly he ignored Ash, who'd returned and sat himself down beside him. Noticing his fixated stare and playful smirk, Ash took it upon himself to intervene.

"Her name's Leyna by the way. James' girl."

"Oh? And why isn't our dear cousin with her as we speak? Toys like that shouldn't be left alone" he stated, dismissing the mention of James' name. If he wanted her, no one, let alone James, would stand in his way.

"Well, she isn't his…yet. But he did see her first."

If that were the case, James wouldn't be a problem. However, Ash made sure to make his plans a little more complicated.

"It will be interesting to see how this ends, but if I were to put my money on anyone, it would be on me."

His smile disappeared. As always Ash was proving to be a nuisance. His interest wasn't genuine. However the notion of a competition, against two of his kind, was too tempting a challenge not to pursue, even if the prize was just another pretty face. He'd make himself an opponent, a threat, just for the thrill of it. And if he won, it would only add to his already massive ego, and Zander would never hear the end of it.

"I see modesty continues to evade you."

"Whatever" he replied with a chuckle, "you just know that I'm going to win, and that's eating you up inside. Of course it doesn't help your plight when your history with women involves them running away from you screaming. Etiquette is definitely lacking where you're concerned dear cousin."

Ignoring Ash's comments, he continued to stare at this Leyna with consideration. Was she worth it? Was she worth his time and efforts? Not really, actually she wasn't worth downright anything. He could walk away from this without a second thought, and he would have had Ash not already initiated the challenge. If he folded, his cousin would never let him hear the end of it. No, he wouldn't give him that pleasure. He was going to win, and beat Ash at his own game.

Considering the amount of effort this was going to take, he made up his mind to take his time with this one. It would be a long, and painful affair. Poor unfortunate girl. He _almost_ felt sorry for her.

Hearing steps coming towards them he directed his attention to the beach, just as James arrived.

"About time you showed yourself" Ash offered as a greeting.

Looking up at his cousin he nodded in acknowledgement, James following a similar suit. It wasn't a secret that they didn't like each other. He'd always found James to be a little over-sentimental where humans were concerned, and not to mention weak. Of course, the overly-righteous James thought him to be a psychopathic, cold-blooded killer. He was, more or less, right, depending at how one looked at it.

"On your own Ash? I'm surprised."

"Actually I decided to sit back for a few minutes, I overdid myself with the last one" he stated with a wide, impish grin.

"I'm sure" James whispered, with a touch of condescension.

As Zander's eyes wandered back onto Leyna, who was being carried against her will by the blonde, an important thought occurred to him.

"You do realize I won't be able to partake in this joust until I've completed what I was sent here to do."

"Does that mean you'll hold any head start against me?" Ash asked, feigning innocence.

"You know I will."

"Did I miss something?" James asked, almost in a tired manner.

"A lady has caught our interest, as she has yours from what I've heard" Zander filled in.

Following his gaze, James spotted Leyna, getting a piggy-back ride from Phillip. The rest fell into place on its own. He wasn't surprised; it was only going to be a matter of time before they turned the acquisition of a girl's attentions into a contest arena. Of course, they couldn't have picked a better candidate. From his own experience with Miss. Ivanovich, he could positively say that she was going to give them both plenty of grief.

Heading towards them, Phillip didn't seem to notice their existence until he came a few steps away from Zander's form. Incidentally, he'd also managed to kick up a little sand, which came to land right across his cousin's very expensive looking, designer black pants. Despite his evident dislike for Phillip North, James couldn't help but catch his breath as Zander slowly looked down at his lap, before looking up at Phillip.

He couldn't see his expression, but he could certainly imagine it; cold, annoyed and downright terrifying. Phillip's laughter had stopped, and he appeared to have frozen up, with Leyna still on his back and legs wrapped around his waist. Her expression was soft, tinged with confusion. Evidently she couldn't see what the problem was. Then again she didn't know Zander.

As Phillip took a step back, the other two in their party appeared, running up beside him.

"What's wrong?" Cassandra asked.

As soon as her eyes fell on them, particularly Zander, her breath hitched and she visibly tensed up. Sean was behind her in an instant, surveying them with a hard expression before pulling Cassandra back. James wasn't sure as to what had warranted that sort of reaction, and for some reason he suspected it had nothing to do with Zander staring daggers into Phillip.

"Phillip, let's go" Sean demanded sternly.

With fluid grace, his cousin stood, the sand falling right off him. Phillip's only reaction was to take another step back as his hold on Leyna softened. She lowered herself onto her feet, coming to stand beside him.

"Phillip!" Sean shouted, trying to get his attention.

As Zander took a step towards them, Leyna, bold as ever, took it upon herself to intervene. Meeting him halfway she placed a hand on his chest, stopping his advance. Pausing only for a moment, he slowly looked down at her. Ash was instantly on his feet, surveying, just as he had, the very dangerous position she'd just put herself in. Sean had also come to the same realization.

"Leyna!" he warned, albeit unsuccessfully.

"Now, now, there's no need to get angry. It was only sand" she said simply with a pleasant smile.

"Excuse me?" was Zander's only response after a few silent moments.

"Ah, Leyna! I must say it's a pleasure seeing you again" Ash exclaimed taking her hand into his.

For once in his life, James was thankful for Ash's evident fondness to be the centre of attention. Looking passed them, he watched as Cassandra pulled away from Sean in an evident hurry to leave. Torn, the guy looked from her to Leyna, hesitated for only a moment, before turning away and following after the red head. Phillip had recovered, and was staring at Ash with a hard expression. His eyes eventually met his own, and with a scowl he turned and left, leaving Leyna alone with them. Not a very smart move, but he'd never pegged Phillip for the brightest kid on the block. Turning his attention back onto Leyna, he watched the current situation unfold with earnest.

* * *

Turning around, Sean quickly realized that Phillip and Leyna hadn't been following them. Stopping Cass he stared out at the beach, straining his neck to get a better view. He considered going back down before he felt Cass' hand on his upper arm. 

"Sean, could we please go" she pleaded.

"Hold on a sec" he whispered, taking a few steps forward, only to see Phillip heading his way, alone.

"Where's Leyna?" he asked without delay.

"With James and his friends."

It took Sean all of his willpower not to throw a fist across the guy's face. He never should have left her alone, or assumed Phillip would dismiss any challenges to his 'manhood'.

"Smart Phillip, real smart!" he barked, pushing passed him.

"What?" he asked, confusion in his voice and across his features.

"Just take Cass home!" he yelled back at him, hoping, for his sake, Leyna was still where he'd left her.

* * *

Leyna smiled politely before pulling her hand out of the blonde's. "I'm sure. Ash, wasn't it?" 

"You remembered."

"Only just."

Really, the guy was too much. Judging by the way he acted, he probably thought he was god's gift to women…among other things. Loosing interest quickly with Ash, she couldn't help but look over at his friend. He was quite attractive, with an evident air of danger about him. Analyzing him she took in every detail one by one; the light brown hair cropped at the sides and full in front, the crystal blue eyes. The aristocratic features adorning his face, his lightly tanned, almost luminous skin. His well toned form, which, judging by the look of him, suggested he possessed a significant amount of physical strength. Noticing her gaze, he looked up at her, holding her blue eyes for a moment before looking away.

"I hope you didn't take Phillip's blunder to heart, it was only an accident. Though I'm sure he'll apologize if you want him too…" she began, turning around, only to realize he and the rest of her group had disappeared.

"That's odd. Where did they…."

"Left, not so long ago. Though I'm sure they're great friends" he informed.

Dismissing the sarcasm, she maintained her polite smile. "Then I apologize on Phillip's behalf."

With a slightly sinister smile, he walked up to her. "Think nothing of it. I'm Zander by the way" he announced, offering her his hand.

Despite his odd expression, she accepted the offered hand. "Leyna. A pleasure."

As soon as their skin made contact, she instantly felt a shiver go down her spine. That wasn't the end of it; she began to feel light, incredibly light, as if she were floating in empty space. Her mind felt open, exposed, and thoughts were replaced with an acute awareness for details. The deep blue, a shade she'd never seen before, of Zander's eyes. The soft feel of his hand's skin against her own. The sound of crashing waves over the beating of her own heart. The smell of his expensive cologne, invading her senses and making her nauseous.

Were it not a ridiculous notion, she would have assumed he'd drugged her. She was beyond overwhelmed. Nor could she explain it, the how and why but one thing was for sure; she wouldn't be able to take much more of it, before she lost her footing and collapsed. Finding some control, she managed to pull her hand out of his grasp. Without delay it all came to an end.

She couldn't tell whether Zander had felt anything or not, but her recoil hadn't escaped his notice. Confusion and annoyance crossed his features as he retracted his hand slowly. Ash tried to hold back a laugh, which proved ineffective. Turning around he took a couple of steps before falling victim to a laughing fit. Zander's eyes instantly turned towards him, and from his expression and demeanor, he looked quite mad.

"I'm sorry…" she began, trying to come up with an explanation for the rude gesture unsuccessfully.

She doubted Zander had heard her, seeing as how Ash was carrying on. Slumping onto Zander, he managed to still his laughter, taking a few breaths as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Oh, that was priceless! You definitely have a way with women."

Zander remained silent, jaw tight as he crossed his arms. Before she could offer her apology again, James had her by the elbow. She hardly got a word in before he was herding her away from the other two.

"It would be best if you left now. I'll give you a lift home" he stated with emotionless severity.

They weren't five meters away before Zander's voice was heard over the waves and music. "Going somewhere?"

Pausing mid-step, James released a deep breath before turning around. Ash and Zander had already made their way over, the latter looking stern, yet playfully curious.

"James is giving me a ride home" she informed. 'Not that it's any of your business' she thought.

"That doesn't sound like a particularly good idea. James' driving is something less than to be desired" Ash stated, ignoring his irritated expression. "Though I'd be more than happy to escort you instead."

"Uh…I don't think that's…" she began but was cut off by Ash.

"Now, now, I'm not one to take no for an answer. And I promise I'll take _very_ good care of you."

Before either she or James could say another word he'd taken hold of her wrist, bringing her towards him with a wide, heart-warming grin. Moving a finger down her cheek and neck, he tipped her head so her eyes were level with his. She would have looked away but for some reason she found it impossible to do so. Perplexed, she found herself wondering about his eyes, which appeared a dark purple at current. 'Were they always that color?'

"Well, will you have me?" he whispered, his mouth only a few inches away from her own.

"Yes…" she answered unconsciously, only realizing she'd said anything moments later.

"That's settled then. Shall we get going?"

All but dismissing Zander's incredulous glare, Ash wasted no time taking her away, giving his companions a small accomplished smile. Looking back at James, she tried to grab his eye in hopes of persuading him to intervene. Unfortunately he didn't seem to catch on.

"Of course I would have been a fool had I assumed Ash would play fairly" Zander stated indifferently.

Ignoring Zander, James looked at the rest of his fellow students, currently dancing around the bonfire. He wasn't entirely pleased with having been left alone with his maniac of a cousin, and his mind was taking it upon itself to work frantically to find a way out of it. To a lesser extent, he also wasn't pleased with Ash's antics. He wasn't sure why he even bothered trying to help Leyna, seeing as she was human and all. But the thought of leaving her alone with the likes of Ash and Zander hadn't sat well with him. Human or not, she didn't deserve that.

"How's he even going to take her home? I thought he came here with you" James wondered out loud.

After a moment of consideration, Zander's hands went instinctively to his pant's pockets. "Son of a…" he exclaimed under his breath.

James inwardly cursed having said anything at all, seeing as he'd have to play chaperone for the evening, to Zander Hellstrom of all people. Exhaling heavily he turned on his heel, motioning his cousin to follow with a flick of his wrist.

"My car's this way."


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay, but to make it up to you all, I give you two chapters instead of one. Enjoy! Thank you to Alanna99, mwth06, MeYmA and Siese for your reviews.

Alanna99: Thanks for the note. Indeed their moment was a lot mellower, but I figured that would be a more safer road to take. The whole explosive soulmate experience is definitely more convincing, but wouldn't do well in this situation. I don't want them completely overwhelmed and taken in by it; I want it to be more gradual, getting stronger over time as their interactions increase. Kind of like Thea and Eric. But don't worry, I'll try and make it much more L.J. like in the future. Take care!

* * *

Chapter 5 

Staring mindlessly out the window, Leyna observed the passing trees with little interest. She wasn't happy with the arrangement, but was thankful that Ash had at least chosen to remain silent, content with simply driving. That in itself was a bit of a surprise, but a welcome one at that. She really didn't want to listen to him rant on about himself, or to his lame attempts at catching her interest.

It wasn't long before she found her thoughts wandering off and onto Zander. She didn't know what to make of him, or that little reverie she'd experienced once they made contact. It was as if someone had stolen the breath from her, leaving her with an ever asphyxiating sensation in her chest. Her eyelids heavy, as her eyes glazed over. Her body tingling with some raw, untamed excitement. The same excitement she was experiencing right there and then, just thinking about him. It made her feel wild, untamed, yet at the same time had her ready to bow to this mysterious man's every whim.

A deep, heavy exhalation passed her lips as she sank further into the seat. Nothing was lost on Ash, who'd suddenly turned to look at her, at a miss as to what had warranted that reaction. She saw him in her peripheral vision, and inwardly reprimanded herself for drawing his attention. She further chastised herself for those series of thoughts, which had been without a questionable doubt, totally out of character for her. This Zander, whoever he was, was just a man. Just another, ordinary man.

'A very attractive one at that' a little voice in the back of her head added.

She shook her head, rubbing her eyes. True he was quite good looking, but what did that matter? Ash was just as attractive, and she wasn't fantasizing about him. However, it occurred to her that even if Zander's company consisted of Ash and James, he was in many ways, very different to them. He didn't look like a playboy, far from it in fact. He had been nothing but serious and refined, perhaps even the slightest bit indifferent towards her. Not to mention there was an aura about him; dangerous and full of snapping energy. It was in any sense, rather intriguing. That in itself probably explained her mild fascination.

Directing her gaze to the scene outside the window again, it came to her attention that the trees had changed, and that there were many more of them. The road had disappeared, and a dirt track was all that was left. It didn't take long for her to assess the situation; Ash really had no intention of taking her home.

"Where are we?" she demanded instantly, turning to face him.

"No where in particular."

"Turn the car around" she said simply, her tone one not in the mood for games.

"In time" he responded, a sly smirk forming at his lips.

Moments later the car came to a stop. She honestly didn't know where they were, but the look and feel to the place had her conjuring up images of escaped mental patients with hooks, or bloodthirsty vampires roving around in the shadows. Definitely not a romantic thought, which left her wondering why anyone would want to come into a small clearing in the woods for a possible 'make-out' session. Then she told herself she was being paranoid, and that monsters didn't exist in real life.

Hearing the sound of leather shifting she turned to see Ash, now fully facing her, taking off his seatbelt. Bringing her thoughts back to the now her jaw tightened, and deep down she was downright mad. The audacity of the man knew no bounds, nor had she thought he'd be this daring. Evidently this was common practice for him, and judging by the smug confident look in his face, he'd always gotten his way.

Crossing her arms she turned her head and looked out the windshield, doing her best to ignore him as he shifted slightly closer towards her. Cool fingers met her upper arm and shoulder as a small shiver went down her spine, her body inadvertently responding to him. No, this wasn't right, and it went beyond his unwelcome advances. There was something _wrong_, and her survival instincts were screaming at her to run. Now.

"It's about time I got you to myself" he whispered into her ear, his hot breath making her tremor. He was way too close for comfort.

"Don't you think it's time we got to know each other a little better?" he inquired through a grin, before his lips made contact with her neck.

He only got in a peck before she twisted away uncomfortably. "Stop!"

He raised a thin aristocratic brow as he looked at her incredulously. "Stop?"

His expression suggested he hadn't heard those words before. Maybe he hadn't. In any case, there was a first time for everything.

"Yes. I don't want…_this_. Sorry, but I'm just not interested."

He truly looked baffled at that. "Well, maybe not now…but when you get to know me…."

"No. Ash you're not listening. I…."

Indeed he wasn't listening. Before she could finish the sentence a finger had found itself on her lips, silencing her instantly. His eyes, now a deep sapphire, found and held onto hers. She tried to look away, she wanted to look away, but she was completely and utterly engrossed, as if under some trance.

"Shh…" he patronized soothingly.

Were she in a right state of mind, she would have thwarted that hand away without delay. And that presented another problem in itself, she couldn't think, let alone command her limbs. She was in trouble, and for some reason she pegged Ash as the cause of it. He was doing something to her, but what or how she didn't know. She tried desperately to form some type of conscious thought, but came up empty. Panic wanted to consume her at that point, but her body instantly quenched the wave of fear, an unheard command in her head telling her to relax.

Ash's eyes gleamed at that point, almost mocking her. And before she knew it, his lips had met hers. Pushing passed her closed lips; he wasted no time with slow pecks, his tongue pushing against her own as he practically devoured her mouth like a man possessed. In the back of her mind she knew she couldn't let this continue, that she had to push him away, however the information failed to process. Hands were all over her, his hands; on her breasts, waist, thighs, before settling on the top of her denim shorts.

Things were moving far too fast. Some sense seemed to return to her as a voice in the back of her head demanded a stop to what was happening. Managing the thought, she quickly brought her hands up and onto his chest, ready to push him away.

"No…stop this!" she demanded, breaking away from the brutal kiss.

She could feel that soundless voice telling her to calm down, but she instantly squashed it. Pure adrenaline had consumed her, and the only thought in her mind was to end what was happening. Ash tried to kiss her again, her attempts at pushing him away failing. He wasn't even moving a mere inch, as the hold on her waist tightened significantly. She wondered how it was possible for him to be so strong, but quickly dismissed the thought, turning her head away once again.

"No Ash, stop it!"

Finding the strength she'd been searching for she finally managed to push him away before a loud slap echoed in the car, breaking the silence. The hit to his face had been quick and hard, managing to push him back further and onto his seat. A hand found its way to his cheek but before she could see his reaction, she'd already gotten out of the car.

Not once turning around she started to sprint back the way they'd come in. She was certain if she followed the dirt road she'd sooner or later make it back onto the main street, at which point she'd worry about getting home from there.

Anger and frustration were fueling her, as merely thinking back on the incident caused her legs to move at a greater speed and the pain in her sides to subside. The woods seemed endless but she could see the beginnings of a concrete road up ahead. Slowing down she took in a few deep breaths as she walked the rest of the way.

Hearing the Mercedes approaching from behind, she kept her eyes forward, jaw tight. Soon enough Ash was driving right up beside her. Looking over at her, he lowered the window, trying to catch her attention, albeit unsuccessfully.

"Look, I'm sorry! I got a little carried away."

'Just a little?' she thought grimly, refusing to answer him.

"Ok, I get it now, I won't try anything else. Can you get back in the car?"

"Forget it."

"You can't walk home from here."

"Watch me" she answered tightly, finally on the main road.

"You know, there are worse predators out here than me. And dressed like that" he stated, eying her over as he matched her pace down the street, "I'd say you have quite a predicament on your hands."

What he said dawned on her, as there was a lot of truth to it, but she refused to stop.

"And your bag is still in here" he revealed, holding it up for her to see.

Finally coming to a stop, she looked at him, releasing a deep sigh. He was right, on many levels. She couldn't walk home; she didn't even know where she was. It was dangerous being on her own at this time of night. And he had her bag. She caught his gaze, and was met by a very sincere expression.

"I am sorry, and I promise I won't try anything like that again. Will you at least let me drive you back home? I wouldn't want anything to happen to you out here" he said with a small, reassuring smile.

Either he was a really good actor, or he really did mean it. Sighing again, she opened the passenger door and got in. Snatching her bag from his hold she kept her eyes ahead, silent the entire way. When they finally reached her house, he turned to look at her with that same small smile.

"I hope this doesn't mean I won't get to see you again. If it's any consolation, I really do like you. I guess that's why I lost myself" he confessed, looking up at the night sky with solemn contemplation.

He looked like a prince from some old fairy tale at that point, staring into the heavens as if they'd offer him answers to countless questions, or comfort before galloping away to save some fair maiden from an unbeatable evil. It was a comical thought, seeing as he evidently was no prince in shining armor.

She wasn't sure what to make of him. One minute he was charming, the next he was acting like some spoilt, selfish jerk. Regardless, she didn't think she'd be seeing him again, and even if she did, she'd continue to make her stance clear. He didn't like her, she knew as much. She was just another conquest. Guys like Ash and James could never change, and of course they would use any trick in the book to get what they want. No, she wasn't about to fall for his feigned sincerity.

"Thanks for the ride" she finalized simply, stepping out of the car and missing the vile grin he gave her when her back had turned.

Hearing the Mercedes slowly drive away she walked towards the front gate, which suddenly opened once she neared. Only then did she remember that she'd sneaked out, and that she'd just given herself away. Feeling the blood rise to her cheeks she stopped, almost afraid to go any further, as if it would only confirm her deceitful outing. When her father found out…no, she didn't even want to think about what he'd do.

A lone figure appeared in the opening. She couldn't make out who it was due to the lack of light, but after they took a few steps forward she realized it was Rolf. She waited a few moments more for someone else to emerge, but he appeared to be alone. Neither one of them said anything for a while, as he took his time to observe her carefully. Her heart was beating frantically, and she could hear it as clearly as if it were placed beside her ear. She wouldn't be surprised if he could hear it too.

"What's it going to take to make you forget you ever saw me?" she asked finally, hoping she could still get away unscathed.

He sighed deeply, looking down at the ground before raising his head again. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again" he told her tiredly.

She couldn't help but smile as she ran up to him and gave him a hug. He was unresponsive, but she was sure he appreciated it on some level. He'd not only saved her skin, but placed himself in a very precarious position. Things wouldn't go well for him at all if this got out, and that's what made his silence all the more endearing. Of course this would be the first and last time he'd let her get away with something like this, as he'd made it quite clear he wouldn't be covering for her again. In any case, she was counting her blessings.

"Thank you" she whispered before running inside via the kitchen entry, careful that no one else saw her as she did.

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and Leyna was staring down at the piece of paper with Dr. Rasmussen's details on it. Looking back up at the building before her, she confirmed that it indeed was his practice. It certainly wasn't what she had expected. An intricate fountain stood out as a main attraction in the front, but what really caught her eye were the red and purple bougainvillaea climbing up the walls to the Spanish tile on the roof . The quaint building looked as if it would have been at home in a place like Tuscany, not inner California. 

With a deep breath, she walked through an archway, eventually finding herself in a courtyard. Reaching a hardwood door with _Jasper __R. Rasmussen, Ph.D_ in gold lettering on it, she knocked softly before letting herself in. The waiting room was sparse, yet refined, housing a wooden coffee table, wooden chairs with leather lining, a few pot plants and a mahogany receptionist's desk. Mozart's _Symphony No.25 in G Minor_ was playing from some unknown source.

Walking up to the receptionist's desk she looked around for anyone who could assist her, but it appeared no one was around. Deciding to wait she took a seat, idly listening to the classical piece as time went by.

Getting there hadn't been as troubling as she'd originally thought. Seeing as her every action was constantly being observed, she'd figured sneaking out again would be the only way to get something done without anyone noticing. However, she didn't want to take the risk of being caught, especially after the close call she'd had the previous night. Therefore she'd settled on asking Alec to drive her into town, telling him she wanted to do some window shopping among other things a guy wouldn't want to be a part of. She'd been hoping that that in itself would have been enough of a deterrent for him to leave her on her own.

Luckily he'd gotten some sort of urgent call, and took the initiative to excuse himself after an apology, a brief lecture on being careful, and that she call him to pick her up the instant she was done. Handing her a generous $375 in cash, he took off, leaving her bewildered at her string of luck as of late. All that was left was for her to catch the bus into Brentwood, and there she was.

As she continued to wait, her thoughts began to dwell on the previous night. She didn't know why, but they kept coming back to Zander. It was curious, that despite the very brief encounter, he'd managed to leave such an impression on her. That was to say, she knew of very few people who'd managed to grasp her interest quite like he did. The closest that came to mind was an old acquaintance back in Vegas, but that memory was a memory in itself.

The inner office door being opened managed to snap her out of her reverie. Looking towards it she saw a woman dressed in a designer pant-suit walk out, stumbling ever so slightly. Her features were marred by a small degree of confusion, her eyes almost dreamy. There might have been what looked like a bruise on her neck, but Leyna couldn't be sure. Evidently there was something wrong with the scene before her, but she decided the best course of action would be not to get involved.

A tall, handsome man with dark hair and perfectly tailored black suit appeared at the doorway. He could have been in his forties, but the absence of any significant age lines made it difficult to tell. With his hands in his pockets, he watched as the slim blonde woman made it to the entrance before walking out, still in her daze. He stood there for a few moments before turning to go back into his office. The move however brought him face to face with her, as he finally noticed her existence. With a purposefully polite smile, he took a few steps towards her.

"May I be of any help to you?"

"Uh, yes…Dr Rasmussen?" she asked, standing up. Once he confirmed her query with a nod, she closed the distance between them. "I'm Leyna Ivanovich. I was referred to you by Dr. Schneider in Las Vegas. She said she'd send you my file and I was wondering if I could possibly make an appointment to see you."

"Oh, yes of course. I do recall receiving it a few weeks ago. If it suits you, we could begin your sessions now. Fortunately enough I had a cancellation" he informed after looking down at his gold Rolex.

"Yes, that would be great" she confirmed before being ushered into the office by him.

"Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"Oh, no thank you" she declined politely.

Taking a seat on the leather recliner at his direction, she waited patiently, albeit a little nervously, as he searched for her file. Taking his seat close to her, he skimmed through the reports inside for a few minutes.

"You're Vladimir's daughter" he stated more than asked, his eyes still on the file.

"Yes" she answered simply.

"This is a surprise. I've known your father for many years. He's told me a lot about you, and I must say it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Is that so?" she asked skeptically, and with disbelief. To think her father talked about her came as quite a surprise. The doctor however, failed to notice the edge to her voice.

"How are you finding San Francisco thus far?"

"It's alright I guess. …I trust you'll keep everything I say to you in the strictest of confidence?" she queried after a few silent minutes.

"But of course, nothing you tell me will ever leave this room. Nor will I disclose to anyone the fact that you're seeing me" he added, answering what would have been her next question.

"First of all" he began, opening a note pad and readying his pen, "are you still taking the Effexor and Halcion?"

"Uh no, not at the moment."

"How has your mood sufficed?"

"It hasn't been too bad. Maybe I have been a bit down ever since I moved here, but it's not as bad as it has been in the past."

"Have there been any other changes besides your mood. Perhaps in your sleep patterns?"

"No, not really. If anything I've lost my appetite."

"I see. That does concern me, but seeing as its conditional, we'll have to wait it out. An entire lifestyle change like the one you've undertaken can have its tolls on the body. You will get used to everything in time; it really just depends on your ability to adapt. If however it does continue, we could consider medication…though I don't particularly recommend their use unless it's a last resort. How are you fairing in general; with your family. School. Have you made friends?"

"Yes, quite a few. School isn't bad; on the contrary I'm rather enjoying it thus far. I've settled in rather well…if only I could say the same about home."

"What do you believe is the problem there?"

"I'm not sure really. Obviously it's very different to what I'm used to. Then there are all these restrictions that I've never had before. You could say I'm feeling somewhat caged, like a captive."

"You don't feel like a member of the family then?"

"To be honest, no. I mean Alec has tried his best to cheer me up and make me feel at home, but his efforts haven't really had the desired effect."

"Don't you think those 'restrictions' you mentioned earlier are just another way your family can show that they care for you?"

She thought about this for a while as she shifted on the recliner. "Maybe, but they're just impossible. I can't do anything! My 'father' is even taking the initiative to decide just who I can and can't be around. I mean, the nerve! Who does he think he is?"

"Well, he is your father. I'm sure he believes…."

"He's not my father!" she cut in harshly, saying the words without even realizing it. Several moments of silence passed before the doctor continued.

"Why do you say that?"

She released the breath she'd been holding in as she put together her thoughts. After a few moments she answered. "He was never there for me, or my mother. Never! He didn't even acknowledge my existence until it was convenient for him, and then without a word, tore me from the only life I'd ever known. From the only family I'd ever known…. How could a father do that to their child?" she asked softly, more to herself than to him as she stared up at the ceiling. "He doesn't love me. If anything I'm a burden to him. Just another responsibility he could do without."

"It's a shame you feel that way. I know Vladimir, and I can assure you, that deep down, he truly does care for you."

"He has a funny way of showing it" she muttered under her breath.

"Now, now, you have to give him time. This is a substantial change for him, just as it is for you. He's never been a father to a teenage girl before; he's just doing what he believes is best. And that, really, is all that matters don't you think?"

She blinked several times, unsure if she'd heard him correctly or not. According to him, if someone believed what they were doing was the right thing, everyone else, and their opinion, could simply go to hell. Was he, in a non-direct way, trying to tell her that he agreed with how her father had handled things? That he believed he was in the right? She gathered they were friends, but she didn't appreciate his personal opinion making its way into his advice, which was supposed to be objective. Ignoring his statement, she continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"I see you have many unresolved issues regarding your father. My best advice would be to sit down and talk with him. Tell him how you feel. It doesn't help keeping everything to yourself" he informed after some time.

She remained silent, which prompted him into asking the next question. "I read in your report that you suffered from insomnia for some time. And that you were constantly experiencing night terrors. I trust there has been improvement in this area?"

"I've been sleeping well for a long time now, so yes, I guess there has."

"And your nightmares? Do you still have them?"

She took her time to answer. "Sometimes. It depends. They come and go."

"Would you like to tell me about them?"

She didn't reply. Her nightmares were, quite likely, the most troubling of all her problems.

"Leyna?" he urged gently.

"Uh…not now. Maybe another time."

"Of course, whenever you feel comfortable."

Feeling a little on edge she looked at the time, eager to end the session. A lot had been said, and as a result, she had a lot to think about.

"Is it ok if we finish it here? I have to get back into town and call Alec to pick me up relatively soon."

"Not at all. I just hope you were able to get something out of today's session."

"Yes…I think I did" she stated as she took out her wallet to pay him. The doctor however waved his hand dismissively.

"That isn't necessary. Considering I've known your father for as long as I have, I wouldn't dream of taking money from his daughter. Rest assured I was more than happy to help."

"Oh, well thank you."

"It was a pleasure, and feel free to come see me again soon" he added as he walked her to the door.

Opening it for her, he took some time to look her over, particularly her chest and or neck, as several unidentifiable emotions gleamed in his eyes. However, before she could formulate any sort of thought, the odd expression was gone, replaced by a warm, professional smile.

"Good day Leyna" he finalized.

"Good day Dr. Rasmussen" she said a little hastily, already making her way out the entrance.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Heading to his locker from a free period of studying in the library, James tiredly put away his books, eager to leave the corridor before the bell for Monday lunch sounded and the simpletons emerged with fevered velocity. He was still reeling from his evening alone with Zander the previous Friday night. Nothing had happened, nor had anything been said, but his mere presence, and the evident foul mood he'd been in, had been enough to unnerve him, as well as to leave a particularly bad taste in the back of his mouth for the rest of the week.

Trying desperately to think of something other than his cousin, his attention shifted onto the brunette busily putting away her own books and retrieving what appeared to be lunch. He hadn't been expecting to see her, _and_ in the state she was currently in.

She looked, simply put, well. That only meant she'd survived her evening with Ash and gotten away unscathed. Then there was the fact he hadn't heard from Ash, which only meant he hadn't gotten his way. If it were the contrary, there definitely would have been a lot of boasting following the event. There weren't many women in the world capable of resisting a vampire with an agenda. He had to admit, he admired her conviction.

But then he'd gathered from the moment he saw her that Leyna Ivanovich was different. In a way, he shouldn't have been surprised. Leaning against his locker, he watched her intently, appreciating the view that came with her shirt moving up as she leaned forward, exposing her toned midriff. If he knew Ash and Zander as well as he thought he did, they wouldn't give up until they got their way. Maybe it was his own compelling need to have her, or a moment of rare compassion, but again he found himself dreading the thought of her in either one of his cousin's hands.

Before he realized it, he was already making his way over to her. This was going to be a first, and he still wasn't all too sure how he was going to go about it, but he hoped, for her sake, that she'd hear him out.

Turning her head she finally saw him, and offered a small polite smile. It didn't take long for her features however to morph into a mixture of confusion, alarm, annoyance and curiosity as she realized he was making his way towards her. He didn't allow it to perturb him, but deep down his playful side jumped at the evident discomfort he'd placed her in. Keeping his features detached, he stopped as soon as he was face to face with her.

"Good morning James" she greeted professionally, about to turn away.

His hand taking hold of her upper arm, however, stopped her dead in her tracks. Turning around to look at him, now most definitely annoyed, she raised an eyebrow at his brashness after looking down at his hand, and then back up at his face.

"Yes?" she asked simply, getting to the point.

"Did…did anything happen between you and Ash last Friday night?"

"I fail to see how that is any of your business. I hate to say it James, but jealousy isn't very becoming on you. "

Swallowing down his annoyance and anger, he unconsciously squeezed her arm harder. The quick streak of pain in her eyes hardly registered with him as he chose his next words carefully. Her little jab wasn't enough to deter him from his objective. If anything, it had only strengthened his resolve.

"Listen Leyna, and listen carefully. If you care about your well-being, do yourself a favor and stay away from both Ash, and Zander. Especially Zander. You don't know them as well as I do. They're dangerous, demented and sick. If you get involved with either one of them, I assure you, there will be nothing gained but tears, anguish and pain."

Leyna's brow furrowed in confusion as she tried to comprehend what James had just told her. There was no trace of compassion in his tone, but the severity in his voice and conviction gleaming in his eyes told her that he was genuine in his warning. Phillip had told her the same things regarding the brown haired male before her, and now here _he_ was, telling her to stay away from a couple of idiots who looked as if they didn't have an IQ over 90. It was an interesting irony. But if James, of all people, was going out of his way to tell her how bad they were, then they most likely probably were. Then again, she didn't need him telling her to stay away from them either.

"You don't need to worry about me James; I can take care of myself. On another note, I'm disappointed to see how little you think of me. Did you honestly think that I might actually consider spending time with either one of them out of my own volition? Now really…I'm insulted."

"This isn't a joke!" he declared seriously, squeezing her arm even more as he moved up closer against her.

Leyna hadn't even considered that it had been, and was instantly alarmed by his manner. She didn't think she'd been comical in her previous response, but James' reaction obviously begged the differ. The intensity and severity in his expression wasn't lost on her, and only worsened her anxiety. Trying to pull away with little luck, she was left with nothing more to do than stare up at his foreboding grey eyes.

"Alright, I get it. I'll stay away from them. Now would you kindly let go of me? You're way too close for comfort, not to mention I've lost all feeling in my arm!" she tried to finalize, again attempting to pull away and out of his grip. No such luck.

"I don't think you quite comprehend the precarious position you are in" he sighed tiredly, and before she could react, he'd pushed her against the lockers, both hands around her arms, with his face mere centimeters away from her own. She was trapped.

"Honestly, I have no idea why I'm bothering trying to help you, but I am. However, it is becoming an increasingly frustrating endeavor seeing as you have yet to realize just how serious the situation is. Right now, I'm beyond frustrated."

At that point in time, he didn't look particularly stable. She was seeing a side of him that she definitely didn't like. Making up her mind to get away from him as soon as possible, she put all her strength in trying to escape from his hold. His grip only hardened, and she had to hold back a yelp.

"James…James let go of me!" she demanded, with little success. "Please James, you're hurting me!"

That seemed to finally get his attention. Blinking several times, a mild expression of shock took over his features as he began to loosen his grip. But before he could let go of her completely, he was wrenched away by someone, the act finally releasing her from his hold. Turning towards the newcomer she saw that it was Sean, his face masked by cold fury and white hot anger as he took hold of James' collar with one hand, only to deliver what looked like a devastatingly hard punch across his face with the other. The impact had him stumbling back as he attempted to keep his footing. Sean however wasted little time as he moved in, delivering yet another blow which sent James right into the lockers a couple of meters away from her. If she wasn't mistaken, they had dented under him courtesy of the hard collision.

Stunned, she tried to work her mind as Sean grabbed onto James' collar with both hands, pushing him against the lockers. The look in his face, in particular his eyes, was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. It unnerved her, but she pushed that sentiment aside. She had to intervene before matters got any worse.

"Sean!" she called out, trying to get his attention. He ignored her.

"If I see you anywhere near her again, if you _touch_ her ever again…I will kill you" Sean stated harshly, and she could very well see the murderous intent in his eyes.

"Sean, stop it! I'm fine!" Again, he ignored her.

"You got that Rasmussen?" Sean demanded as he pushed him against the lockers once again.

A short and cold chuckle was the only response from James as a curt grin spread across his features. "You have a lot of guts Gauthier, I'll give you that much."

He turned to look at her with an expression she'd never seen before. He looked fed up, angry, and even malicious. His grin morphed into something vile and twisted as his gleaming eyes found and held onto hers for a few silent moments. He then turned his attention back onto Sean, and with little visible effort, he pushed him aside with a single hand. Her friend flew across the corridor as if he weighed nothing, colliding heavily with the wall that was waiting behind him. She blinked in disbelief, astounded by James' evident display of physical strength.

"You needn't worry, I'm done with her" he stated dismissively before making his way out of the corridor at his own leisurely pace.

Hearing Sean grunt under his breath as he attempted to stand up, she quickly made her way over to him, kneeling by his side. He looked shaken up, but thankfully didn't appear to be in too much pain.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll live" was the brief reply before he looked up at her, "Are _you_ alright?"

She nodded, moving his arm across her shoulders as she helped hoist him up. "You know, you didn't have to be so aggressive. He really wasn't hurting me."

Sean shook his head. "No, he had it coming. To be honest, I've been waiting a long time for an excuse to slug him."

Evidently, James wasn't on good terms with Sean. Then again, when she thought about it, he didn't seem to get along with anyone save the female students and the girls he would date. He wasn't around anyone in particular during lunch, wasn't part of any of the sports teams, nor did he seem to have any real friends. The only one that came to mind was Phillip's sister Poppy. It was strange; however anyone chose to look at it.

"Honestly, I'll never understand the male species. Solving everything with violence…so uncivilized" she sighed, indirectly telling him she didn't agree with his previous action.

He shrugged nonchalantly as he pulled himself away from her hold. Turning to face her head on, he looked upon her with new found concern.

"I tried to call you several times on the weekend…."

"Oh, right sorry. I was out with my brother. You know, bonding and all" she answered with a short laugh. His expression did nothing to lighten the mood. "Uh, was it anything important?"

He looked away, evidently in a state of discomfort. "I…I was worried about you."

"Eh? You were?" she asked dubiously. "Why?"

"To be frank, I was concerned after I heard Phillip had left you alone with those…those three on Friday. I honestly didn't think he'd be such an idiot. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have left you…."

"So, you were checking up on me?"

He blushed lightly as he avoided her gaze, idly scratching the back of his neck. She'd never seen him so uncomfortable before. It was, to her surprise, a rather adorable sight.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Look," he began, his tone becoming serious as he turned to look at her again, "there's more to James than meets the eye. He's dangerous. And I didn't like the look of his friends either. I don't want to tell you what to do, but I can't urge you enough to stay away from them. They're bad news. Believe me; my instincts are never wrong when it comes to these things."

"Funny, that's just what James said before you gave him a concussion."

It was odd, hearing the exact same thing from three different people. It just couldn't be coincidence. Perhaps this was a warning that she really should stay away from James, Ash and Zander. Not that she had any qualms doing just that. After Ash's antics, she'd be happy never to see him and the company he kept ever again.

"Well, that's probably the smartest thing to have ever come out of his mouth. But don't mistake his warning for genuine concern. I'm sure he has his own agenda" he added grimly.

"You really don't like him, do you?"

"Is that a trick question?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

He'd changed his tone; from serious to comical. She'd come to learn that that meant he was done with the conversation. She wasn't about to push the matter any further, so she just responded with a small smile. She was certain he'd tell her why he detested James when the time was right. With a smile of his own, he wrapped an arm around her.

"Come, you can buy me lunch for saving you from the evil monster."

"Oh, so that's how it is?" she teased, feigning outrage as he escorted her out of the corridor. "But on another note, you remind me a lot of an old acquaintance."

"Hmm? How so?"

"Well, he'd also gone out of his way to safeguard my interests, during the time we were close. Unfortunately, my aunt for some unknown reason didn't approve. Maybe because he was older…."

"And how does this relate to me?"

"I'm just saying, for a long time he was really the only true friend I'd ever had, and for an even longer time, I never imagined I'd again find what we had with anyone else. But you, Mister Gauthier, come awfully close."

"Well, I'm glad to know I'm only second best."

"Great, it's nice to see it's all a popularity contest where you're concerned, even when I'm trying to be sincere."

"Come now, you know I'm only teasing. I would never take our friendship for granted. Rest assured you can always depend on me."

* * *

Zander, not breaking away from his usual routine, was busily putting together the latest leads he'd acquired, which were to his dismay, not all that much. Compiling and cross-referencing said information was, however, a very tedious affair, and taking much longer than previously anticipated. Unfortunately, he had no idea as to what was bringing about this current lackluster pace. Though it was safe to say, his mind definitely wasn't in it today. 

At current, he was seated at a couch in a far-off, empty corner of one of the local _Black Iris_ clubs. Everyone in the place was doing an exceptional job of minding their own business, as well as keeping their distance. It was one of the few perks he actually enjoyed that came as a result of his reputation. He was a man who valued his privacy, as well as his peace and quiet. People feared him enough to avoid him. It was safe to say that at current, everyone was dreading being in the same room as him, let alone eight meters away. Despite the misleadingly calm exterior he portrayed, his foul mood was radiating off him as brilliantly as light from a flame.

However, there was one who didn't share the patrons' popular opinion, as always missing the hint and doing only that which he wanted. Of course, Ash was never the type to be cautious, or play by the rules. He was far too carefree and self-absorbed for any of that. Such reckless behavior irritated Zander to no end, and if the daft blonde weren't his cousin, he would have broken his head in a long time ago.

As if on cue he appeared, dropping his tall, lazy form onto the lounge chair across the coffee table from him. Zander paid no heed to his arrival, keeping his attention squarely on the bright screen of the laptop before him. The blonde had finally decided to show himself. He had no idea what he'd been up to since last Friday night, and cared even less. Memory of his stolen keys however managed to resurface, and to his dismay, they only added to his ever-growing annoyance.

"Still working?"

"Evidently" was his answer, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"And that…?"

Zander didn't need to look up to know of what Ash was inquiring about. "I was feeling rather frustrated. It was merely a therapeutic release" he answered evenly and emotionlessly.

Sprawled atop the couch next to him was the limp, deathly still body of what he presumed was a 23 year old, female blonde. He'd needed a release for his tension and aggravation, and of course the stupidly naïve woman had had no qualms walking off with a complete stranger after a few pleasant words. In his opinion, she deserved what fate had dealt her. Despite the blood covering her neck and pink top, he'd resisted the urge to totally tare into the flesh and drain every last drop. She'd be fine come morning, and incredibly fortunate to still have her life.

Silence proceeded for a minute before Ash decided to open his mouth again. "So you're not even the least bit curious?"

"Not particularly" he replied. And rightly so, he had no desire to hear anything in regards to that night.

"You're going to have a very difficult time with her, believe me."

"Then I take it things didn't go so well?" he inquired, desperately trying to suppress a grin. Hearing of Ash's failure was a hilarious affair, especially when he prided himself as being the master of seduction.

"She said no! NO! Can you believe that?! No one has ever said no to me!" he revealed, clearly annoyed.

As much as he hated to admit, Ash's story was suddenly looking all the more appealing. He showed no interest though, knowing full well he would continue regardless of whether he was paying attention or not.

"She's more trouble than she's worth. I still can't believe she ran out of the car, when any other woman would kill to be in the position she'd been in. Not to mention she slapped me…" he trailed off, his tone suddenly becoming dangerous. "She actually had the nerve to hit me. Here I'd been content with simply screwing the life out of her, but that hardly seems as pleasing anymore."

This finally managed to catch Zander's attention, and for the first time he looked up at his cousin. He was fuming, it was written all over his face and posture. She'd certainly done a number on him; he'd never seen him so riled up before.

"The bitch! When I'm done with her, she'll be begging…."

"Enough!" Zander cut in instantly, his tone foreboding.

Ash turned to look at him with a questioning gaze. Indeed, his reaction had been quite out of the ordinary, but before he knew it, the words had already left his mouth. He couldn't explain the quick streak of anger that had consumed him upon hearing the blonde's vulgar remarks regarding Leyna, and that puzzled him. There was no reason why he would care, none whatsoever. He brushed the thought and sentiments aside, deciding that it had simply been a reaction to being subjected to Ash's increasingly tiresome, self-absorbed commentary. It was the only possible, logical explanation.

"Keep your opinions to yourself Ash. In case you haven't noticed, I'm particularly busy today, and don't need any further distractions."

"Right…" he drawled, taking it upon himself to look through the scattered bits of paper on the table. "What's this?"

"A list of possible vampire related incidents in and out of the area over the past few months. It's reasonable to assume that the group we're searching for is also looking into these. And I'm pretty sure they've made contact with at least one victim."

"Why would they do that?"

"Information, counseling, or possibly the victims themselves seek their help in carrying out their own personal revenge. While the standard procedure when dealing with humans is to wipe their memory, there are always a few who escape that blessed fate, and then, chaos ensues. Of course, that's when people like me get called in to fix the mess created by those careless ignoramuses" he explained, stressing the last two words.

"Hey, don't look at me!"

"Why not? You are incredibly laid-back Ash. It's vampires like you that make my life all the more difficult."

"Whatever" he said nonchalantly, going back to his browsing. "Wait a minute; there's a deceased victim here."

"Indeed there is."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought the Elders had put a ban on deaths in this area."

"On the record, yes, but there are always loopholes to every law enacted. If individuals are discreet with their actions, their comrades take it upon themselves to look the other way. Therefore, there is no reason to call in the Elders. Then again, if the vampire in question happens to _be_ an Elder, who's going to say anything? And who on the council would punish one of their own? Such are the privileges _we_ unfortunately are not blessed with."

"So who was it?" Ash asked mischievously, suddenly very interested.

"Seeing as I absolutely despise the man, I guess I could let that little detail slip; Rainer Willder."

Born into European lamia nobility, Rainer Willder was assured a life of privileged luxury. His family spanned generations, and was noted for being influential among imperialist powers such as the former Prussian, Austria-Hungary and even British Empires. Having stopped aging at 26 almost a hundred years ago, he'd spent the most part of his life in either Germany, England and of course, America. Where first impressions were concerned, he came across as a truly refined, charismatic gentleman, possessing a dignified quality many of the younger, crasser vampires lacked. This made him extremely popular with members of the opposite sex, and along with his vast wealth and exceptional looks, he was a very popular bachelor both within and out of the Night World.

Despite coming off as quite the philanthropist, he would never do anything, or help anyone simply out of the kindness of his heart. Only when it was in his interests, where something was to be gained, would he act in accordance with his reputation. Zander knew better. Deep down he was nothing more than a cold, manipulative snake.

"You don't say! And I thought he was still in Vegas."

"Don't be absurd. The man loathes that city; he thinks it's beneath him. Why on Earth would he have been there?"

"I'm serious. I heard he'd spent a few months there."

Zander merely shrugged, uninterested. The information was hardly important. "It was probably a Council matter. That or he had business with Descouedres."

"The victim, was he intimate with her?" Ash asked, changing the direction of the conversation again.

"I don't believe so. She wasn't anyone important, or attractive by his standards. He probably just needed to quench his thirst."

Ash nodded, looking down at the piece of paper again. "That reminds me; a friend of mine mentioned something a while back. He was paying for a speeding ticket at some local precinct, and while he was there he saw some girl, probably no older than seventeen, crying and screaming at the officers and detectives near the back. She was saying something along the lines of her sister being killed by a vampire. Naturally they didn't believe her, and she was eventually dragged out by a couple of men in white. He was amused by the irony of it all. You too have to admit, it is rather amusing."

"Wait a minute, when was this?" Zander demanded, instantly alert as he looked through several papers.

"Uh…I don't know. I think it was sometime in April."

Pulling out a photocopy of a newspaper article, he quickly skimmed through it. Just as he'd expected, the murder had occurred on the 21st of April, and the story had been printed two days later. Reading through the usual shocked, sentimental tripe, he finally found what he'd been looking for. The article mentioned the girl's younger sister, a Cassandra Abbott, however she had chosen not to comment. He'd been searching for an angry victim, and he was pretty sure he'd just found the one.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Zander asked displeased.

"You didn't tell me anything about your mission, how was I supposed to know it was going to help you?" Ash countered defensively.

"It doesn't matter anymore. This might just be the very lead I'd been looking for."


	8. Chapter 7

Here's the new chapter. As always, thank you to Alanna99, mwth06 and Feeding Ground for your reviews.  
Also, to make a small note, someone sent me a pm asking if I skipped a chapter. Just in case anyone else has any trouble with this, during the last update I put up **two** chapters, not one. So if you only read chapter 7, you might want to go back and read chapter 6 if you missed it.

Feeding Ground: Hi again! Not to worry, I know the feeling when it comes to work and such. Glad you're enjoying the re-write; I'll try and put in a few LeynaxZander moments in the upcoming chapters. Oh, did you end up finding any of the Night World books?

* * *

Chapter 7

Silence. Rigid silence. That was the current atmosphere between James Rasmussen and herself. Ordinarily, Leyna wouldn't have given a second thought to it, supposing she had nothing to do with him. However, when the two of them had an assignment due in less than a month, it concerned her to some degree. She wasn't by any means a fastidious bookworm, but good grades were something she strived for. Taking an educated guess, she figured her father wouldn't be accepting anything less either. The expectations on her were considerable, especially when her brother had made it into an Ivy League institution. Needless to say, the current situation wasn't helping her predicament.

James, as usual, was proving to be quite the bother. Since his confrontation with Sean the previous day, there'd been little to no contact between them. Even at that very point in time, with him seated across from her, their books opened in a show of study, not a word had been said. She wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual, but she was steadily becoming uncomfortable with every soundless second that passed. If it did bother him, he certainly wasn't showing it; his features a cosmic blank as usual. Looking up and seeing that lack of expression was slowly driving her insane.

Dismissing the fifth grade school-yard antics, she cleared her throat, turning a page. If he wasn't going to take the initiative to dismiss the past incident and focus on the work before him, then she would.

"Did you find that article by Shaw?" she asked.

Several moments passed before he answered. "Nope."

Her fist clenched tightly around her pen. It was quickly dawning on her that nothing would be accomplished at his end, which would lead to her having to do the entire thing on her own. She tried to convince herself that that would be a far better arrangement than having to deal with his complete nonchalance and incompetence. Regardless, she was positively annoyed at that point.

"You know, I can't do everything myself. Would you at least try to make an effort? It's not as if I asked you to do something difficult."

There was no response; instead, he tapped his pen atop his book, staring mindlessly at nothing before him. It took an immeasurable amount of her willpower not to strike out and slap him. Reprimanding herself for allowing him to get to her, which was probably his intent now that she thought about it, she returned to her own work in silence. It wasn't about to last, as the bell for lunch ringed. Within minutes, the cafeteria was filled to the brim with her peers.

Ignoring James, she got up and walked towards one of the vending machines. Her mouth had suddenly become dry, and she wondered bemusedly whether dehydration was a cause of immense annoyance and stress. As she neared her destination, it suddenly felt as if she was being watched. Taking a look around, she spotted Jarrod, seated among his friends, with his eyes squarely on her. She couldn't read his expression, or interpret the sentiment clearly evident in his heavy gaze.

Averting her stare, she placed several coins into the machine before her and retrieved a bottle of cool water. Turning around, she was unexpectedly met by Jarrod's sly smirk. She tried to walk around him but he side-stepped, blocking her path. She looked up at the imprudent blonde with clear annoyance written on her features. Not only was he in her way, but standing too close for comfort.

"I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

"What do you want?" she asked tiredly, crossing her arms.

She assumed whatever he wanted to say had to do with their altercation regarding Cass – he had said he'd be 'talking' to her about it – but as she studied his features, she became doubtful that that was the case. His expression was far too playful.

"As you must know, Homecoming is just around the corner and I was wondering if you haven't already–."

"Don't be ridiculous" she cut in dismissively, pushing him aside as she headed back to her table. She didn't get far, as a hand wrapped itself around her wrist.

"Would you kindly let go of me?" she asked simply, her tone on the other had far from friendly.

"What do you mean, 'let go'? Do you have any idea how popular you are simply because I'm standing here beside you?" he asked incredulously, as if she were mad.

Almost instantly she was reminded of another presumptuous blonde, and thinking of Ash did nothing to soften her current mood. Tearing her hand from out of his hold, she turned around and proceeded back to her seat without a word. She was amazed, utterly amazed at the sheer arrogance of the man, and at the idea that he would even consider asking her out after what had transpired between them.

As her gaze fell on her table, she noticed that James suddenly had company; Poppy was right there next to him. They were discussing something, and whatever it was it had left the girl laughing merrily. James' expression had also changed; from nonchalance into amusement. There was no avoiding the legitimate smile gracing his features, and the sight of it truly surprised her. Who would have thought that James of all people was capable of showing real emotion towards another human being? It was enough for her to deduce that his relationship with Poppy, despite Phillip's assumptions, was genuine on his part.

She didn't feel like she could impose, and thus made up her mind to take her things and leave. James was evidently occupied, and even if he weren't, it was apparent from his previous attitude that he'd be no help in regards to their work. Reaching the desk, she packed her things in silence.

"Hey Leyna!" Poppy greeted in her usual cheerful tone.

"Hi Poppy" she returned, minus the evident joy.

"You don't have to leave…" she began, eyeing her as she finished placing her books in her bag.

"Actually I do. There's still a lot of work I have to get through, so it would be better to take my leave now. Every minute counts."

"You're not going to eat?"

"Uh no, I don't have much of an appetite."

"How about a cookie?" she asked, holding out a bag full of the choc-chip biscuits, with the friendly smile still plastered on her face.

"No thanks, I just had my sugar-fix for the day" she answered dismissively, swinging her bag onto a shoulder.

"Huh?" she responded, confusion gracing her features.

James gave her a sidelong look, but she pretended she didn't see it. She didn't have anything against the curly red-head, but her cheerfulness did seem to bother her at times. She'd never met a more carefree and blissful individual that at times it seemed almost unnatural. Could people truly be so happy? Without any tribulations plaguing their lives? It was an interesting thought; that such people could possibly exist. For a single moment, she envied the girl before her.

"At any rate, I'll see you both some other time" she quickly finalized before turning to leave.

Nearing the exit, the rigid form of Phillip North instantly caught her sight. He was leaning against the wall, staring at his sister and her companion. His expression was far from favorable.

"You alright?" she asked once she was by his side.

"Yeah…. It's just that, I hate seeing him with her."

"Well, she looks happy…" she began, pausing to consider whether or not to disclose her thoughts on James' attitude. However, Phillip interrupted her before she could say a word.

"That's what worries me. If he hurts her…" he said seriously, leaving the rest unspoken.

She sympathized with him at some level, and offered him a consoling pat on the back. She didn't think words would have any effect on him; Phillip - without a doubt - already had his mind made up. On the other hand, she was feeling the signs of an enormous headache coming on. As a result, the last thing she cared to listen to were further elaborations by Phillip regarding his insecurities. She was certain such a conversation would only bring about her headache quicker. With that, she left him to his thoughts as she made her way to the library.

* * *

Zander dialed the number of one of his contacts into his mobile, putting it to his ear as he patiently waited for the individual to pick up. Whilst he waited, his eyes were firmly fixed on the house directly across the street from him. It was a modest dwelling amidst one of the more humble areas of town. He could make out the silhouettes of a couple in their forties through one of the windows; entirely uninteresting for the most part. No, it was their daughter he was more interested in.

"_Zander. You waste no time, do you?"_ a smooth voice teased on the other end, the ringing having come to a complete stop.

"I have no time for chit-chat Loraine. Just tell me what I want to know."

"_Ever the business man, I see. As always, there's just no pleasing you, is there? Well, I personally think you'll be very pleased with me once you hear what I found" _the woman on the other end chimed merrily.

Loraine Strauss was one intolerable being. Unfortunately, her obvious fondness for him hadn't escaped his notice. He assumed he had several admirers, but most had the right sense of mind to keep their feelings to themselves. Loraine, on the other hand, was anything but subtle. Normally he might have been intrigued by such a relentless, and above all fearless, attitude. However, the made-vampire was simply too persistent, and manipulative, for her own good.

He tolerated her because, simply put, she was good at what she did. _Very_ good. In a thankless world where beings took almost everything for granted, it was difficult to find competent individuals one could rely on. He was willing to overlook her lesser faults if it meant his job ran smoother. Thankfully, indifference towards any signs of affection was something he was especially masterful at.

"_Your Cassandra Abbott was pulled out of Lowell High at the end of April. From that point up until the end of September her whereabouts are completely unaccounted for."_

"I don't suppose you can tell me where she was?"

"_Unfortunately, no. There are no records that I can find at current which can account for her whereabouts. Nevertheless, I'm still looking. As for her current status, the house I provided the address to was bought by her parents in August, at which point they moved in several weeks later, after the sale of their previous residence was confirmed. She was enrolled into El Camino mid-September, and officially started class on September 29__th__, at which point she finally makes her reappearance into the world. "_

"Anything else?" he asked, noting the fact she was currently attending El Camino High which, if he wasn't mistaken, was where James was studying at.

"_What Ash told you also checks out. A few days after her sister's murder, she did in fact visit the detective in charge of the investigation, claiming her sister had been killed by a vampire. There wasn't much in regards to that in the report, but the detective did include a description of this so-called-vampire she described to him; a young, extremely pale man with white-blonde hair and gleaming silver eyes. It doesn't seem like they took her seriously though."_

"I see"

"_So, what now?"_

"Find out where she was for those four months. Sooner rather than later Loraine. As for the girl, I want her watched twenty-four seven, as well as a surveillance team placed outside the house. It's possible she'll make contact with our 'friends' if she hasn't already. If my hunch is right, she'll lead us right to them."

"_And here I thought you'd want her terminated" _she purred sadistically. Zander was not amused.

"What she thinks she saw is the least of my worries right now. Need I remind you we're dealing with a more precarious problem? She is to be left alone for the meantime. Make sure you relay that onto the surveillance team, and have them here by tonight."

"_Of course. Your wish is my command"_ she said before he hanged up.

Exhaling tiredly, he looked towards the house again as he thought things through. He needed more information, especially regarding her persona, attitude, who her friends were and the like. He recalled that she was attending the same school as his cousin, and made up his mind to pay him a visit. He was certain James would be able to offer some insight into at least one of queries, if not all.

* * *

As Leyna had previously expected, a considerable headache had suddenly overcome her. She'd left the library, unable to work further in her current state, and proceeded to her locker. As she slowly packed away required books, she stopped to find a bottle of aspirin. Palming a couple she immediately downed them with a mouthful of water. There was little relief, and she groaned painfully as a hand made its way to her forehead.

Thankfully the corridor was silent, as classes had come to an end a couple of hours ago. She'd called home and told one of her father's secretaries that she'd be staying at school to catch up on some study. She was dreading the decision, as she'd much rather have been at home then.

Opening her eyes, she blinked several times as she rubbed her forehead and temples. As expected, there was little relief. Sighing, she shouldered her bag and closed the locker. Her sight was worsening slightly, as objects began to loose their sharpness. She rubbed her eyes, concerning herself with making her way down the corridor. As she looked up ahead, she saw an individual slowly making their way towards her. Feeling disoriented, she had trouble making out who it was as everything around her began to blur considerably. Dismissing the individual, she concentrated her efforts on keeping her footing which currently seemed like an impossible task.

* * *

Making his own way down the corridor, James was absently recalling his earlier attitude towards Leyna. Perhaps he'd been a little hard on her, seeing as she'd really done nothing to warrant such a response, or lack thereof, from him. Sean was definitely the one responsible for the previous day's incident, but for whatever reason, he seemed to be holding it against Leyna as well.

Poppy had certainly given him an earful when he told her he hadn't been helping the brunette with their assignment. Rightly so, what he had done wasn't fair. It was childish, and stupid. He still couldn't believe he'd been so petty; indeed it was quite a low level to stoop to. But, thanks to Poppy, he'd learnt his lesson, and he'd promised his childhood friend he'd make it up to Leyna… somehow.

As the thought crossed his mind, Leyna herself appeared on the other end of the corridor. He was surprised to see her still at school, considering how late it was, but came to the realization she'd been working, most likely on their assignment. There was a slight tug in his gut at the mere thought. He was suddenly annoyed with himself, that he was actually feeling sympathetic towards her. Towards that…_human_, who had done nothing more thus far than complicate his easy-going life with her stubborn nature.

He considered apologizing, but instantly dismissed the idea. He had nothing to apologize for, he decided. He'd simply help her with what was left as if nothing had ever happened. It was inconsiderate, but he wasn't about to wound his pride by apologizing to vermin for something so trivial.

However as he studied her more closely, his thoughts began to change their tune. There was something wrong with her. She looked disoriented, waving slightly off-balance with every step. He began to make his way towards her, coming to the decision that he ought to intervene in such a case. But before he could take another stride, she swayed a little to right, dropping her bag, and then to the left, her eyes closing as she fell heavily on her side; the hallway filling with the sound of her body making contact with the heavy floor.


	9. Chapter 8

Thank you, as always, to mwth06, Alanna99 and Siese for your reviews.

* * *

Chapter 8 

"She's fine. I'm sure it's merely exhaustion" Giséle relayed after a few quiet moments as she played with a ring on her finger.

James truly hadn't known what to do, or who to call, but the dark haired witch had seemed like his best bet. He'd known Giséle for a long time, and she'd helped him on numerous occasions, and she was discreet. For that reason he could trust her on some level.

Her knowledge was also unparallel to anyone else he knew, which meant he'd often seek her out once burdened with random, trivial queries. Figuring she may know something in regards to what had happened to Leyna he'd called her, omitting the part about her being human. She'd been more than happy to oblige. Her demeanor had changed slightly once she'd actually arrived at his apartment, and after having seen Leyna for herself. Despite her usual discretion, she was nonetheless suspicious right then.

He hadn't known what to do in regards to the brunette. He definitely hadn't been thinking right when he decided to bring her to his place. At least this way, he was sure, he'd be spared from answering any unnecessary questions. He met the slanted blue eyes, adorned with thick black eyeliner, of the witch. The inquisitive glance wasn't lost on him. After her help, he figured he could at least offer her an explanation.

"I didn't know what else to do. I couldn't just leave her" he stated, slightly defensive.

Her blue eyes narrowed. "Are you sure that's all there is to it?" she asked as her gaze fell on Leyna's sleeping form on his bed. "She isn't entirely unattractive… for vermin that is."

James was slightly offended by the witch's connotation, and annoyed. Offended that she assumed he was only interested in sexual gratification, and that he would resort to taking advantage of an unconscious girl. Annoyed that her mind would so quickly formulate such a justification, as if he was incapable of doing a good deed every once and a while, even if the recipient was human. Was all of his kind so low and shallow? Of course they were, he thought, but he had expected better from Giséle.

"It's not like that Giséle" he stated simply.

"Of course it isn't" she countered, playing with her ring once again. The hint of sarcasm in her tone was undeniable.

"It's_ not _like that" he reinforced seriously, his tone firm.

The witch met his hard gaze, studied him for a moment before shrugging nonchalantly. It seemed as if he'd convinced her. That or she no longer cared what his intentions were. Either way, he was glad the questions had come to an end.

"At any rate, she should come to shortly. Make sure she gets plenty of water, and feed her something. Assuming you have anything" she said with a wry smile.

A frown broke out across his features. Water he had, but he didn't think there was anything with sustenance in his fridge. Being a vampire, he didn't need to eat. At most, he probably had a few pieces of fruit.

A knock at the door suddenly cut into his thoughts. Giséle and he looked towards the living room, before exchanging glances.

"I don't suppose you're expecting any more company?"

"No, no I'm not" James replied before standing up.

Reaching the door he paused for a moment before opening it. He was mildly surprised to see Zander standing there, his features expressionless as always, dressed in a tight black polo neck and dark grey Prada nylon dress pants. Crystal blue eyes fixed on him, observing his face closely. James put on an equally indifferent façade. He had no idea what had brought his cousin to his door, but he didn't want to give anything away. Not with Leyna in the other room. With any luck, he'd be able to get rid of him before he found out she was there. That was, if he didn't already know.

"Hello James" he greeted professionally.

"Zander."

The two stood still and stared at each other for a few moments before Zander broke the silence. "Well, aren't you going to let me in?"

"Why are you here?"

"I'd much rather prefer to have this conversation sitting down, not standing out in the hallway."

James suppressed a grimace at his insistence. When Zander put his mind to something, no one, least of all him, could do anything to change it. With evident annoyance and reluctance, he stepped to the side and allowed him through. Despite the subject of their wager being at his place, he truly had no desire to deal with Zander. Nothing good ever came out of his visits, just a hammering headache he could do without.

Closing the door after him, James looked towards his bedroom door. Giséle had closed it before his cousin had come in. He was thankful for her quick thinking, if not a little surprised at her intervention. It didn't end there. She shortly after came out, in the process of buttoning the top few buttons of her shirt. She closed the door before her eyes landed on Zander.

"Oh, Mr. Hellstrom!" she exclaimed, feigning embarrassment.

Zander merely nodded before looking towards the floor, hands in his pant pockets. The witch wasted no time heading towards him; looking a little alarmed. He wasn't sure whether it was an act, or if she truly was uncomfortable around his cousin. Of course he wouldn't have been surprised if it had been the latter.

"See you James" she whispered into his ear, rubbing his shoulder before walking out.

"I see its business as usual."

He turned to his cousin. "So, what do you want?" James asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"How well do you know Cassandra Abbott?" he asked, choosing to keep standing.

James shrugged. "Not well, I haven't really noticed her. Not my type."

"Of course" he said with a small, tight smile as he began to walk around the room, "but from what you do know, what can you tell me?"

"She's uninteresting and plain. Keeps to herself mostly. And I don't think she likes me very much."

"Does she have any friends?"

"A couple."

"Names?"

James just stared at him as he put back a book he'd picked up from his desk to skim through. He turned his gaze to him, waiting patiently for an answer. It occurred to James that Leyna could have very well qualified as one of the girl's friends, but for reasons he could not explain, he wasn't about to divulge her name.

"A guy mostly, now that I think about it. Sean Gauthier" he finally relayed. He had no qualms handing him _that_ vermin's name, and cared even less if anything were to happen to him as a result.

"Anyone else?"

"Not that I can think of" he answered with contemplation. "What's this about anyway?"

"Can't answer that" he replied simply, going back to his random observations of his living room.

James grimaced, but his expression soon turned to one of concealed surprise at what his cousin said next.

"Do you know what I think James?" he asked, pausing for effect and to allow the words to register with him, "I think you're hiding something from me."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you're excused" he returned, pacing the room.

"You think I know more about that Abbott girl?"

Zander smiled menacingly. "Funny you should think that, especially when I didn't even allude to it. That was a very quick counter, if not defensive. A quick defense often suggests a propensity to protect exists. So James, just what are you protecting by omitting to tell me?"

James bit down hard, annoyed with himself for falling so easily for his ploy. He was crafty, he'd give him that, and he'd managed to outsmart him. But he didn't have to tell him anything. What was he going to do, beat it out him? It was highly unlikely. And so he kept his mouth shut. However, his cousin had yet another surprise up his sleeve.

"Curious as I am, that wasn't quite what I had in mind" he revealed, reveling in the discomfort and anxiety written on his features. "You see, you never were a good actor. Nor was that witch, I must say. Whilst she was doing up her shirt, I failed to notice a mere crease on the rest of her clothing, or on yours for that matter. And of course, you did seem adamant with keeping me from entering. So I just have to ask, what are you hiding from me?"

He came to a stop at his bedroom door, a hand closing around the knob. James braced himself, instantly on his feet. His mind was already trying to calculate the next best course of action, but was coming up empty. He appeared to be out of options, and watched on hesitantly as his cousin opened the door.

Zander's form became still as his eyes fell on the sleeping brunette. James couldn't see his expression with his back towards him, but he was certain he was surprised. His silence and immobility proved that. He remained that way for several long moments, before he finally spoke, eyes still fixed on her.

"What is she doing here?"

There was a certain edge to his voice that struck James as odd. He seemed almost protective. However, such an emotion was impossible to be had by one Zander Hellstrom. He obviously hadn't heard right. On the other hand, he still had to think of a suitable answer; however he decided the truth ought to suffice.

"She fainted and I…"

"What did you do to her?" he demanded before he could finish, turning around to glare right at him.

James was taken aback by not only his tone of voice, but the heated look in his eye. There was absolutely no reason as to why he'd be taking the incident so personally, unless of course there was more to this little ante with Ash than he knew. But then again Zander was never the type to get riled up, especially over a girl. His behavior was far from bizarre. It was downright illogical.

"Why do you care?" he asked suspiciously.

Zander's expression softened considerably with the question. He appeared to be mildly confused, as if having come out of a trance of sorts. He turned away from him as his gaze fell once again upon Leyna's sleeping form. He didn't answer his query, nor did he say another word. He considered his odd behavior, but decided to think nothing of it. Instead he opted to explain the incident before he was bombarded with more questions.

"I didn't do anything to her. Look, she fainted at school so I brought her here. Giséle said it was merely exhaustion and that she'd wake up in no time."

"And why did you decide to bring her here?" he asked, turning to look at him once again. His features had shifted back to their usual nonchalance, and his tone was level once again.

He still hadn't an answer to that himself. He would have taken her to the school nurse had they still been there, and an emergency centre had seemed too drastic. He could have taken her home, but he couldn't have been bothered answering queries her guardians threw at him. At least at his place she could rest undisturbed. He liked to think there were no ulterior motives to his actions, but Zander obviously begged the differ.

"Where else could I have taken her? It was a split second decision and I thought she'd be better of here."

"My, how considerate of you" he mocked, making his way into the room and up to the corner of the bed. "But I'll be taking her off your hands now."

"Like hell you will!" James declared, walking into the room himself.

"What?" Zander asked incredulously, meeting his gaze, "That's an exceptionally brash proclamation, even for you dear cousin. Do you even realize what you are saying?"

James knew if the two got into a fight, he wouldn't last very long. It was an honest fact. He wasn't going to go to such lengths for a human, that was for sure, but he wasn't about to sit back and do nothing. The girl deserved a better fate than what Zander likely had in store for her, and if he didn't intervene, his conscience would never allow him to forget it.

"I do" he replied firmly, showing no signs of intimidation.

Zander laughed under his breath, truly surprised by his determined stance. "Why are you going to these lengths for such a pathetic creature?"

"Even if she is human, I'm not about to leave her alone with you, to be broken and tortured like an animal. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if that happened to her, especially when I'm in a position to stop it."

For the second time that day Zander's expression changed. He had been taken aback by his comments, appearing not only insulted, but solemn as well. And again James was rather perplexed by it. Something was off, but he had little time to think about it.

"So that's how it is" he whispered, pushing passed him and into the living room.

James stood his ground, amazed and relieved he had left without further incident. His voice was the last thing he heard before the door slamming shut.

"But know this James, you can't protect her forever."

Dismissing the threat, he sighed in relief before moving to where she lay, checking that she was fine. As his eyes moved to her neck, he was mildly entranced by it seeing as it had been a while since he last fed. He could almost see the crimson essence of life flowing through her veins as he unconsciously leaned in. His canines protruded in record time, beckoning him to lower himself further and fulfill his need.

It was a temptation he couldn't ignore, and one he'd wanted to embrace since the very moment he'd laid eyes on her. His lips brushed her smooth skin as he prepared to sink his teeth in. But just as he was about to do so, he all of a sudden thought of Poppy. Of sweet, kind, beautiful Poppy; who was without a doubt his dearest friend. And then he remembered his promise to her; that he'd make it up to Leyna for his earlier behavior.

Scowling he pulled himself away from her with great reluctance, his canines retracting. He would keep his promise to his friend, and spare her that time round. Maybe he was being too charitable, protecting her from Zander _and_ to a lesser extent himself. He shook his head, deciding that would be the last time he would intervene, or stop himself. Next time he wouldn't be so generous.

* * *

Leyna slowly opened her eyes as a sense of exhaustion overcame her. She couldn't remember what had happened, but she recalled loosing consciousness at some point. If that had been the case, she assumed she would have regained some of her strength, and wouldn't be feeling so very tired. Of course, that didn't appear to be the case. 

As her eyes began to focus she noticed she was in her room, and that Alec was looking right down at her. He seemed mildly concerned, but still offered her a smile now that she'd awakened. She tried to sit up, only to have him push her gently back down. She frowned, and the expression wasn't lost on him.

"Don't try to sit up just yet. I don't think you've regained your strength" he offered with a strict undertone.

"What happened?" she asked wearily, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Apparently you collapsed at school. An acquaintance of yours brought you home after he found you."

"My head hurts" she murmured, all but dismissing his explanation.

"As it would" he stated, giving her a hard look, "You haven't been eating."

It was a statement, not a question. She closed her eyes to avoid seeing his expression, which didn't look particularly pleased. She'd yet to see disappointment on her brother's face, and she wanted it to stay that way. Especially when she was the cause of his current disappointment. Then again he was right, she hadn't been eating.

"I'm sorry" she murmured feebly, "I've been trying, but I don't have an appetite."

He exhaled heavily, and she marginally opened her eyes to look at him. His expression had sobered up, and he placed a hand on her head to lightly stroke it.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern, his eyes holding hers.

"…Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, closing her eyes once again.

"If there ever is anything, _anything_ at all that you feel you need to talk about, you can come to me. You know that right?"

She nodded again, eager to end the conversation so that she could get back to sleep. She felt his lips against her forehead as he gave her a small peck, right before he spoke again.

"Ok, I'll let you rest. I'll have one of the maids bring up some soup later on. Make sure you eat it" he enforced albeit lightly before walking away.

She nodded somewhat before falling once again into a deep sleep.

* * *

Zander watched the manor on the opposite side of the road to his parked car thoughtfully. It was by far the largest on the block, concealed from prying eyes by high concrete walls and safeguarded by several odd security personnel. And within those walls resided one Leyna Ivanovich. 

Zander couldn't help but feel a deep sated annoyance at the mere thought of the brunette, an annoyance that came close to giving way to hate. He'd lost his mind, for some odd reason, at his cousin's place when she'd been the center of discussion. When he'd seen her lying there, on another's bed, motionless and unconscious, a sense of panic had immediately overwhelmed him. Panic; of all the possible emotions he could have felt, it had been panic.

He'd also felt ashamed, another unspeakable emotion. Ashamed when James had taken it upon himself to illustrate him as a sadistic, heartless monster. Though in all honesty, he probably was those things and then some. But when he had accused him of wanting nothing more than to harm the girl, he'd felt disgusted with himself. Ashamed of what he was, and saddened that that was all his cousin thought him capable of.

She was responsible for bringing out emotions in him he'd never felt in his entire life, and he hated her for it. He truly, thoroughly hated her. He couldn't explain why, or how, but he was determined to do something about it. And he would. He would deal with her, like he did all the pathetically unfortunate souls who were subject of his wrath.

"I promise you that" he whispered out loud, eyes blaring forebodingly.


	10. Chapter 9

Firstly, an apology for the really late update. I just hope it hasn't deterred those of you still reading this.  
Secondly, I'd just like to let you all know I'll be changing my username some time soon, to something along the lines of **_Imperatrix_**. Hopefully that will help to avoid any identity confusion.  
Thirdly, to those of you who don't know (hopefully there aren't many) LJ Smith has reappeared, with a site no less: www (dot) ljanesmith (dot) net. She's posting some short stories, as well as news on her upcoming books (Strange Fate included), so check it out! Also, make sure to look out for the reprinted Night World volumes set to hit the shelves this year.  
And last but not least, thank you once again to Alanna99 and Siese for your reviews. Your feedback really means a lot to me, and helps with continuing and updating this fic!

* * *

Chapter 9

"Hajime!"

Having performed sonkyo, the bow of respect before a sparring match, the two kendoka lunged at each other with the command to begin. The clash of shinai reverberated throughout the dojo, coupled by the cries of the combatants; one male, one female. A strike to the taller figure's wrist was expertly deflected, a strike to the head following in retaliation. The other competitor deftly evaded the descending arc, sidestepping and swinging the bamboo sword across their opponent's midsection.

Another clash of the shinai echoed across the room following a defensive measure, with the two suddenly moving across the length of the tatami mats, swords touching, waiting for an opening to attack. The taller of the two made a move for their opponent's neck, and as they brought up their shinai to block, he quickly pulled back, striking against their stomach instead.

"Dō!" resounded across the hall, accompanying the attack.

The sword made hard contact with the bogu covering the abdomen and chest, causing the individual to land flat on their back with the force of the hit.

There was mild applause from the other students who had been watching, congratulating the victor before dispersing for further individual practice. Removing the helmet, Sean ran a hand through his auburn hair as a very self-satisfied, haughty grin spread across his features. Looking down at his partner, he exhaled softly before offering his hand to hoist them up.

Ignoring the hand, Leyna sat up on her own accord, visibly unperturbed despite the hit she'd sustained, before removing her helmet. Several strands of hair clung to her face, but she ignored them entirely, all of her attention instead on the boy who had just defeated her for the fifth time in a row. She didn't mind too much, on the contrary fighting with someone of greater experience would only serve to advance her own skills. No, it was that cocky smile she couldn't stand, always waiting for her at the end of every match.

"Not bad, you're getting better by the minute" he said, giving her a pat on the back.

Her hard, apathetic expression remained despite his praise; hands stuck to her hips. If she didn't know any better, she'd have assumed he was patronizing her. He quickly surmised that she was not in a favorable mood, and took a step back, raising his arms in a show of some mild defense.

"I'm serious, I wouldn't lie to you" he said with a shaky laugh.

She sighed tiredly, deciding to forgo her aggravation and the thoughts of her own limitations. Seeing her mood change, he was once again by her side, placing a hand around her shoulder as they walked towards their belongings. Pulling out a bottle of water, he swallowed several mouthfuls – evidently parched from the intensity of their previous fights – watching her intently as she wiped her forehead with a towel.

"So" he began, breaking the drawn out silence, "have you given any thought to who you're going to Homecoming with?"

Leyna instantly paused at the unexpected question, before covering up her surprise by replacing her towel for a bottle of water. In all honesty she hadn't even realized Homecoming was coming up, let alone given it or a potential partner any thought. Her mind started processing all this information before stopping to consider the situation she was currently in. Sean had asked her if she was going with anyone. Did that, on some level of social protocol, equate to him indicating an interest in her? Would he ask her to go with him if she answered his question with a truthful 'no'?

Suddenly confused and overwhelmed, she consumed a substantial amount of her water as she began to consider her response. Would she decline him if he asked? She settled on the notion that she wouldn't, as he was a fairly decent guy who had quickly become one of her closest friends.

That's right, she concluded, there was nothing wrong with him and she ought to, for all intensive purposes, be thrilled to go with someone like him; someone she could trust and have a good time with. Someone who'd protect her. She recalled his scuffle with James last week and smiled inwardly. He'd been so protective and considerate, both rare qualities in most modern men.

Realizing she had yet to respond, she put her bottle away. "No" she said simply, facing away from him as she shuffled through her bag for the sake of doing something.

"Hm, really?" he asked with a hint of wonder, before emitting a low chuckle. "Actually, now that I think about it I shouldn't be all that surprised. Not exactly your type of scene, is it?"

"Guess not" she answered dismissively, before turning to face him at long last. "Have you?"

"Hm?" he replied, coming out of his own reverie, before realizing she was referring to his initial query. "Oh, yeah, I'm taking Cass."

She paused for the second time that day, all her thoughts coming to a complete halt. Cassandra… he was taking _Cassandra_? That was something she truly hadn't expected to hear. Of all the people he could have asked, it had been Cassandra? She tried to come to terms with it, surprised at her own reaction to the news. 'Why not Cass?' she asked herself. They were close, she was a friendly girl, somewhat pretty… so why not her?

She chastised herself for being silly, that this was something she shouldn't be overanalyzing, and that her prior assumption that he'd be asking her was just that, an assumption. So then why was she feeling a little… annoyed? Was that what the emotion bubbling away at the pit of her stomach was? Possibly, but whatever it was, she quickly decided it was unnecessary, and with that she squashed it as she resumed packing things into her sports bag.

"That's… _nice_…" she said finally, her eyes once again on the task at hand and not on him. She could feel his eyes on her as she shouldered the bag.

"Is something wrong?" he finally asked, ever perceptive.

"No, why would there be?"

He didn't answer her question, opting instead to follow her as she proceeded to the change rooms. She silently wished he would just leave her alone. She didn't like to be pestered, and she needed time alone to figure out for herself what _was_ wrong.

"Leyna, wait" he called, his hand closing over her shoulder.

She didn't turn to face him, hoping that he'd just drop his incessant curiosity and concern. Of course she shouldn't have been expecting that from the likes of him, but her prayer was answered via other means. His mobile had suddenly begun to ring, and she couldn't have hoped for a better time. Releasing her, he began to fumble in his bag as she took the opportunity to disappear.

"Leyna, hold on… this shouldn't take long" he called after her, but she ignored the request, disappearing into another room where she thoughtlessly began to change.

To her surprise, and relief, he had disappeared entirely once she'd finally reemerged.

* * *

The drive back home had been quiet. Dimitri, who had for some time now been given the unofficial duty of being both her driver and, she presumed, guardian, had chosen not to disturb her as she sat in the back seat, staring thoughtlessly out the window. His continual glances in the rearview mirror didn't look as if they'd cease any time soon, but, like everything else, she paid little attention to them.

Her mind was elsewhere, attempting to come to terms with… something. She had never been good at dealing with her emotions, and her current situation as a result of that inadequacy was beginning to frustrate her. She hoped the sentiment didn't show, despite the glances of the man in front. She didn't want, nor need, a repeat of Sean's persistent questioning, especially from her brother.

They were nearing her house, she noted absently, recognizing the ever familiar road and houses adorning it. What she hadn't expected to see was a flash of red making its way down the length of the path. She turned her head as the car went passed, identifying the individual almost instantly.

"Stop the car."

Complying with the request, Dimitri parked the vehicle. She quickly stepped out; informing the man she'd walk the rest of the way. As the car drove off, she waited for the girl to approach her.

"Cassandra" she called out to the redhead, snapping her out of her deliberation.

The girl looked surprised to see her, but the sentiment was barely distinguishable from the anxiety and fear dominating her features and demeanor. Something was most definitely amiss, and Leyna was feeling a bout of uncertainty hit her as a result. She alone experienced substantial limitations when trying to deal with her own problems; she didn't want to think of how she'd cope with someone else's. And from the look of things, Cassandra probably needed more support and counsel than she had in herself to give.

"Leyna" she quickly acknowledged, "I was just on my way to see you."

She nodded, gathering as much. She wouldn't have been in the neighborhood otherwise.

"Walk with me?" she offered, to which the girl nodded eagerly. But before she could get a word in, Cass had already begun speaking.

"I tried calling you but your phone was off. I was wondering if perhaps Sean was with you, seeing as I couldn't get a hold of him either."

Leyna's features tightened slightly at the mention of Sean, despite her better efforts. Dismissively, she answered her question. "We had kendo about twenty minutes ago. He got a call towards the end and disappeared. I couldn't tell you where he went."

"Oh… I see" was the only thing to come out of her mouth, as she once again began to look out at the road.

"Cassandra, is something wrong?" she asked, noticing the anxiety suddenly playing across her uneasy expression.

Despite the fact that she was beginning to leave the realms of personal comfort with the query, her inner conscience more or less demanded it. She would never forgive herself if anything were to happen to her, especially if she were in a position to help her in any way.

"Oh… no, not really" she replied nervously. Leyna however didn't buy it; she could tell the girl way lying.

"Come on Cass, we both know that's not true. What's going on?"

"Look, I don't want to seem rude, but this is nothing you can help me with!" the girl shot back angrily, ceasing her previously tentative steps.

Leyna was stunned by the response; her own strides coming to a halt as a result of the uncharacteristic retort, and the evident fury lacing her tone. She didn't believe she'd been out of line with her questioning, which made the outburst all the more perplexing. It did little to perturb her though, and the redhead was slowly beginning to crumble under her hard, scrutinizing gaze.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have snapped. It was uncalled for" she whispered apologetically.

"No, I'm sure there's a valid reason" she offered, creating an opening for her to explain what was going on.

Her prior sentiments of hesitation with having to deal with whatever problem was troubling Cass had all but disintegrated, replaced by a firm resolution to unearth the dark secrets plaguing her mind. She was certain she could offer some form of assistance, even if they only were a few reassuring words. And so she waited, ever so patiently, for a little insight into what had left the girl a nervous, fearful wreck.

"I… I think someone's been following me" she got out after looking behind her shoulders several times.

Leyna raised an eyebrow at the revelation, trying to decide how she'd proceed. "Can you think of any reason why anyone would want to follow you; something along the lines of a persistent admirer at school perhaps?"

Cass was quiet once again, looking away uneasily. Leyna waited for a response she soon realized she wouldn't receive. She wondered whether it was a good idea to push harder, but after observing her demeanor, she decided further persistence would do more harm than good. The girl looked as if she were only just balanced on the edge between rationality and insanity; it wouldn't take much more for her to crack.

"So that's why you were trying to reach Sean, to tell him this?"

Cass nodded, and Leyna finally came to realize just how deep their relationship was, revealed to her with one simple wordless admission. They were so close that she was willing to bestow upon him her deepest and darkest secrets. She should have found the gesture charming; regarded their bond with a sense of admiration… and she did, but that tight twisting coil at the pit of her stomach marred the otherwise genuine sentiments.

Perhaps, she wondered in a meticulous fashion, all of it was spawn of her own insecurities regarding the relationship between Sean and herself. He'd taken on a rather protective role during their time together, one that reminded her considerably of an old acquaintance back at Vegas. It was comforting and, truth be told, made her somewhat happy; to know someone cared for her wellbeing. Her subconscious must have perceived any growing relationship between Sean and the girl before her as a threat. Yes, that had to be it.

She took a moment to sort out her thoughts, telling herself how ridiculous she was being. Courteously, she placed a hand on Cass' shoulder, eager to dispel her own issues as well as to assist with hers, coming to the conclusion that it was a good idea to get her off the streets for the time being.

"Why don't you come inside for a little while, and we can try reaching him again?"

"Really? I wouldn't be imposing?"

"No, of course not" Leyna assured, the sincerity suddenly gleaming in the girl's eyes not lost on her.

"Yes, thank you" she accepted gratefully, proceeding to follow her down the little remaining path before her house, and through the gates.

Leyna had to suppress a smile as she watched the girl's eyes widen as she took in the manor at the end of the driveway. She couldn't help but see a little of herself in the predictable reaction, which she had also exhibited when she'd first arrived just over a month ago. The thought suddenly had her feeling rather somber, and she began to draw parallels between Cass and who she used to be. But that thought in itself only added to her current dejection, as she began to wonder whether she had indeed begun to change; shifting away from the person she had once been.

She couldn't have changed that much in such little time, could she? But as she searched for an answer, it became clear to her that she wouldn't have been feeling a bout of solemnity if the notion hadn't already existed somewhere within her subconscious. If that were the case, the question then became an issue of whether her 'change' was a positive or a negative, to which she unfortunately had no answer. For the meantime.

"Wow… your house is really something!"

"Hmm?" she wondered absently as her moment of personal analysis was brought to a halt.

"Your house, it's beautiful!" Cass exclaimed once again, looking towards the front garden primped with full roses, an array of orchids, and a white-stone fountain.

"Oh… uh, thank you" she said absently, unable to come up with a better response.

Reaching the front door, Leyna promptly opened and held it for her companion. The telltale signs of uneasiness had returned to her features, however, and Leyna had to openly encourage her to enter the building. She decided to dismiss the peculiar attitude, accepting that some of her earlier anxieties had resurfaced.

"Welcome back, miss" the head butler, an aging man with ever-polite features, greeted as soon as she'd entered. "May I take your jacket?"

"Yes, thank you Gamel" she returned, taking off and handing him the piece of clothing. He took it before his eyes fell on Cass, who'd planted herself in a corner against the wall.

"Shall I have some tea and a light luncheon prepared for you and your guest?" he asked, his attention once again on her.

"Tea would be great. Thank you" she agreed before the older man bowed his head in response, and disappeared down a hallway.

She turned to Cass, who had a look of curious bewilderment in her eyes. "I hope you don't mind staying for a light bite."

"That… should be fine" she said slowly.

"Well, why don't we take a seat and start making that phone call" she prompted, leading her into one of the living rooms.

Cass seemed a little hesitant with sitting down at first, but eventually took a seat on the edge of one of the leather couches. Leyna watched her from the corner of her eye as she dialed Sean's number, but was greeted on the other end by a women's scripted, mechanical voice.

'_The number you have dialed is either switched off, or currently unavailable. Please leave a message, or try again later….'_

"Anything?" Cass asked, her tone anxious and eager.

"No, his phone's still turned off."

The girl sighed and her shoulders slumped, her expression suddenly exhausted. Leyna was watching her closely once again, trying to decipher everything she'd seen and heard in a bid to discover what had her acting the way she was. She didn't have much to go on, only that she suspected that she was being followed, however incredulous that sounded. Her demeanor and manner told her that she wasn't lying, and that she had a strong belief someone was indeed watching her. But who would want to follow her, and why? Unfortunately, those were the questions that really mattered, and she had no answers whatsoever.

"Ah, there you are!" a voice declared, causing her gaze to shift from the redhead and onto her brother as he entered the room. "How was kend… oh, I didn't know we had company" he said suddenly, his eyes falling on Cass.

"Oh, yes. Alec, this is Cass from school. Cass, this is my brother Alec."

"A pleasure. It's about time I got to meet one of Leyna's friends" he said, tone warm and friendly as he held out his hand for Cass to shake.

The girl merely looked at it for a long time, analyzing it, before looking up into Alec's face. Several emotions Leyna couldn't quite identify flashed in her eyes and across her features, before a light tremor enveloped her being.

"Who is he?" she asked carefully as she looked back at her, ignoring Alec's hand.

"I already told you, he's my brother" she answered, her eyebrow raised and tone hard at the rude reaction and display.

"Are we really that unalike?" Alec asked, retracting his hand as if nothing had happened. "Hmm, maybe you're adopted" he added as an afterthought, crossing his arms and tapping his chin thoughtfully as he looked at her jokingly.

"You…" she got out, unable to think of anything to finish the sentence. Instead, she settled on picking up one of the velvet couch cushions and hurling it at his general direction. He dodged it easily, a small chuckle leaving his lips as he did.

"What… what's going on here?"

The low, harsh question had her attention returning to Cass. Her posture was tense; fists were clenched atop her thighs, and her mouth was a thin hard line as she gazed down at the floor. Something was wrong, and Leyna was at a loss at what that something was.

"What––."

"You're one of them!" the girl screeched, interrupting her as she jumped out of her seat.

"One of _them_?" Leyna reiterated, confused and at a total loss for what she meant. But what she didn't miss was the hard, cold, hateful glare the girl was suddenly giving her. Perturbed, she stood up slowly, ready to approach her.

"No! Don't touch me! Don't you dare touch me you filthy parasite!" she cried, moving away from her outstretched hand.

"Excuse me?" was the only thing Leyna could manage, her shock overwhelmed by a sudden burst of anger as she processed what she'd just heard. She'd been called a 'filthy parasite'. There was no justification for something like that, no matter how upset the girl was.

Several security personnel had entered the room from two of its doorways, having evidently heard the screams of the deranged girl. They stood where they were for the moment, watching, ready to move and act if the situation called for it. Alec had moved to Leyna's side of the room, quietly watching the spectacle, as well as ensuring that he personally was in a position to defend his sister.

"You!" she pointed a shaky finger at her, and then at Alec, her voice accusing and hysterical. "Both of you! You're nothing but monsters!"

"How dare you!" Leyna seethed angrily, taking a few steps forward. "Seeing as I have no clue what your problem is, I'm willing to dismiss any insults you throw at me. But don't think for a second that I am going to sit by and let you insult my brother!"

But seeing her approach had only resulted in Cass turning around and sprinting for the front door – the desperation in her strides mirroring a defenseless prey running for its life – her departure easily achieved as the guards moved to the side, content with having her leave. Leyna however was too angry and annoyed to just let her outburst slide; she wanted to know what had happened and she wasn't about to wait to find out.

"Cassandra!" she called out, running out the door after her.

She was halfway down the driveway, and despite her calls, she would neither stop nor turn around. By the time Leyna had reached the main gates, the girl had long since disappeared. She looked down both ends of the road, but was met with nothing.

"Miss, is everything alright?" Rolf asked, having followed her out onto the footpath.

"Yeah" she replied softly, her hand making its way onto her forehead, the other on her waist as she took one more look down the road. With a heavy sigh she turned around and went back in, truly at a loss over what had just occurred.

* * *

His assignment had been simple; find the girl. That was all his lord had asked of him. He'd searched every city he could think of, made numerous inquires to no avail, but then he'd found something, and all his efforts up to that point had seemed pretty redundant. But who would have thought that she'd be there, of all places? It would have been the most logical conclusion if not for the mitigating circumstances he'd been informed of, which had caused him to overrule it. He'd been far too careless, and had wasted too much time as a result. His lord did not appreciate incompetence, nor did he appreciate having to wait. He only hoped he could appease him with his findings.

He'd been parked outside the large manor for most of the day, out of sight, simply watching and waiting to confirm his information. And then he'd seen her, and after a long tedious month of searching, he finally had what his lord so desperately wanted.

He'd taken a couple of photos upon seeing her, as a matter of proof, before she'd disappeared behind the high white walls. To his surprise, she'd reemerged a little less than ten minutes later. He took the opportunity to take a few more pictures as she looked down the road, her features tinged with confusion and annoyance. He snapped away eagerly. The little thing looked adorable in her disheveled state, and he wouldn't have minded keeping a couple of the photos capturing the moment for himself.

She was shortly joined by a dark haired man dressed in black; the manor's resident guard dog. He'd settled back into his seat, ensuring he was out of sight. Taking a couple more pictures – another gorgeous look of exasperation crossing her features – he put his camera away as they both turned and disappeared. Taking out his cell, he dialed a number, and waited patiently.

"My lord… I've found her."


End file.
